New times, new friends
by YamiSakura989
Summary: InuYuYu story. Inuyasha has supposable choosen and Kagome finds out and goes home but when she comes back she has brought more than just school stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and company are still in pursuit for the Shikon no Tama and all that remained to be done was to defeat Naraku to complete the jew. Which was proving easier said than done. But before that, Inuyasha had to choose between Kikyo and Kagome. And he knew it. He was sitting in Kaede's hut looking off into space.  
  
"Cheer up Inuyasha, we'll get Naraku next time. We're defiantly stronger than before." Kagoma said positively as she handed him a soda.  
  
Inuyasha did not reply as he remembered Kikyo. last words in their last visit.  
  
"Next time I see you I want you to tell me that you love me." she said the gave him a passionate kiss before leaving with her soul carriers.  
  
'I just can't do that I don't want to hurt her or Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he went out side and starred at the stars. All of a sudden he spotted the soul carriers that Kikyo used and rushed to met her.  
  
'I wonder were he's going. He should be running around with the injuries he has.' Kagome thought just as she decided to follow him to make sure he was okay.  
  
Inuyasha entered the forest and spotted Kikyo in front of the tree that she had sealed him to fifty years before.   
  
"Inuyasha do you love me?" Kikyo asked as she moved closer to him so that their faces were only inches apart.  
  
At that moment Kagome saw the reason Inuyasha had rushed off and stopped behind a tree a short distance from the couple. 'Inuyasha you idiot you came to she her.' she thought to herself 'Of course he would he's still in love with her' she argued with herself although she hoped that he didn't.   
  
He looked down into her eyes "Kikyo you know I love you...." Inuyasha said unknown to him that Kagome was listening close by.  
  
At his statement Kagome felt her heart shattered into millions of pieces. 'Why did I follow him out here? I knew he still loved her. I'm such a fool.' she thought to herself with tears in her eyes as she ran as quietly as she could back to Kaede's hut.  
  
"...you were my first love and in a way I'll always love you but not the way you want I'm truly in love with Kagome and I want to be with her." Inuyasha continued having taken a couple of steps back.  
  
Kikyo usually unemotional face was sad. And a faint trace of tears appeared on her pale skin. But she quickly regained her composer and was back to her normal self within a matter of seconds.  
  
"Inuyasha I never give up. You and I were meant to go hell together and be with each other forever and I won't let any one else have you." and with that her soul gathers took he up and left with her.  
  
"Goodbye Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered as he walked back to the hut and wondered how he was going to tell Kagome about his decision.  
  
  
  
Kagome had reached Kaede's hut long before but didn't want to face anyone in her present state. So she walked to where the lake was and sat down 'I want him to happy even if it means..'  
  
"Kagome-chan?" came a soft voice from the trees behind her.  
  
"Sango-chan..." Kagome said as she wiped the tears from her face and turn toward the demon exterminator.  
  
"May I join you?" Sango asked  
  
Kagome really didn't want anyone to see like this but on the other hand she didn't want to be alone either. So she nodded her head and Sango to a seat next to her. For some time after that there was silence, both girls looking out into the night. "He choose..." Kagome said in a quite voice trying to hold back her tears. "...her..." at this she broke down and started crying while Sango comforted her. " I want him to be happy even if it is with her...." she said as she stood up. "And I'd said I'd stay with him but..."  
  
"You need some time alone." Sango finished her friends sentence. Kagome just nodded. "So you want to go home." Kagome nodded again. Sango got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome asked  
  
"To help you get your stuff so you can go home." Sango said with a smile. Kagome rush to cath up with her friend.  
  
"He'll be upset at you." Kagome said knowing very well how Inuyasha would react when he found out Sango helped her go home behind his back 'That is if he still cares' she thought 'there's no more use for me anyway. We know where all the shards are, all he has to do is beat Naraku to get them.'  
  
"So what? I'll be alright." Sango said with a warm smile. At this moment Kagome was very grateful for her friend and she smiled too.  
  
They had gotten her bag in a matter of seconds because no one was in the hut, Kaede and Miroku were in the village preforming religious ceremonies, Shippo was in the front of the hut chasing fireflies and Inuyasha was with Kikyo.  
  
Both girls then made there way to the bone eaters well and said there goodbye's "I'll be back soon." Kagome promised "Say goodbye to everyone for me" she said as Sango that she would and that she hoped that Kagome would return soon. And with that Kagome jumped into the well that lead to her home. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
In a bright office some where a person wearing blue and pink with a big hat that said "Jr." on it was having a telephone conversation.  
  
"Uh-hu, uh-hu, uh-hu..... She has how much spirt energy!!!!" the person screamed. "I'll bring her in right away." and with that he hung up the phone and scremed " OGRE! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
In rushed a blue ogre who was about five times taller than the boy (toddler) that screamed.  
  
"Yes Mr. Koenma!" he said.  
  
"Get me Botan, Yusuke has another assignment."  
  
"Yes sir." And with that the ogre ran out of Koenma's office.  
  
About twenty minutes later in walked a young cheerful looking girl with blue hair up in a pony tail. She was wearing a pink kimono and was holding onto an oar. "Here I'm Koenma sir!" she said in a very cheerful voice.  
  
" Yes, Yes, Botan come and look at the next assignment that Yusuke has. You'll be helping on this as well.   
  
Botan walk up to Koenma's desk as he pushed a button and made a giant TV screen appear in front of him and he started to tell her what need to be done.  
  
Koenma started "Her name is Higarashi Kagome and ....."  
  
"We have to help her defeat his guy named Naraku." Botansaid to Yusuke and Kuwabara as they sat on the roof of Sagarashiki Jr. High  
  
"We just got back from the last mission that Koenma gave us. Hasn't he every thought that we might need time to recover or is he some sort of slave driver. And why should we help her anyway she's been doing fine on her own." Yusuke said rudely   
  
"Because if we don't it will change history."  
  
"And..." Yusuke asked  
  
"And, and it's your job that's why!" Botan yelled  
  
"Urameshi we can't turn this case down. " Kuwabara suddenly spoke up. Both Botan and Yusuke looked at him wondering why he wanted to take the case so badly. "Yeah Kazuma Kuwabara never turns down a lady in need!"  
  
Both of his friends sweat dropped but Yusuke was the first to respond "What about Yukina?" trying to talk him out of talking the case.  
  
"I'll do it in her honor!" Kuwabara contued.  
  
"That's the spirit Kuwa-chan! Well what do you say." Botan said look at Yusuke. He gave in. "Alright then! On to Koenma's office for more in formation to the case!" Botan cheered as she lead them in to Spirit World.   
  
In Koenma's office Koenma was showing Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara pictures of who their new allies would be.  
  
"This is Kagome, you'll need to find her first to start this mission. She is in our time at the moment."  
  
"She's cute." Yusuke said. Everyone looked at him. "What it's true!"   
  
"Anyway...This is Inuyasha..."  
  
"He looks like Youko..." Kuwabara said.  
  
"He's a Dog. Not a fox and don't interrupt me! He's a worthy adversary although he's a hanyou he shouldn't be messed with."  
  
"Next is Miroku. A Houshi-sama and a big pervert." Everyone looked towards Botan. "Can you deal with him?"  
  
"Ha! I'd be worried for the monk if he messed with Botan!" Yusuke said which earned him a hit with Botan's oar.  
  
"Don't worry I'll deal with him!" Botan said as she sat on her oar.  
  
"This is Sango. And before any of you ask 'What's so special about her.'" he shot a mean glance at Kuwabara, who was about to interrupt again. "She is a demon exterminator..."  
  
"Hn" Hiei said.  
  
"Are you sending us on a suicide mission!?!" Yusuke yelled at Koenma.   
  
"I agree with Yusuke. This would be suicide mission considering that three of us are demons." Kurama said.  
  
"I'm of the hook!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Hn, stupid human it'd be a waste of time to try and kill you." Hiei said rudely.  
  
"Stop!" Koenma screamed before a fight could occur. "If you would have not interrupted me I was going to say that she does not hurt her friends."  
  
"And besides Yusuke's only a half demon." Botan said as she patted his head. He gave her a dirty look.  
  
"The last of your allies is Shippo. He's a young fox."  
  
"He's a fox. But Youko is really tall. What's wrong with him." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Weren't you small when you were a child?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then.." Kurama said a bit rude.  
  
"Now," Koenma called getting their attention back. "This is Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother." He clicked to the next picture. "This is Kouga, Inuyasha's rival in love." click "And these are your enemies Kanna, Kagura, and Naraku. Your job is to help Kagome defeat him. Now go find her! Botan I need to speak with you for a moment."   
  
Everyone left the office except for Botan. "What wrong?" she asked Koenma.  
  
"This mission is really important. If Yusuke screws this up all of our histories can be changed and I don't mean for the better."  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke will come through."  
  
"Also the girl, Kagome, is upset with Inuyasha and if they don't get back together his demon half will completely take over and kill a lot of people." He saw Botan's face had the question And? On it. "One of those people will be Youko and no Youko means no Kurama and no Kurama means Yusuke dies again on his first case. If Yusuke dies there that means that you and Keiko died as well. Kuwabara is driven insane by his sixth sense, since he never became part of Yusuke's team. And Hiei takes over the world."  
  
"A world ruled by Hiei... that would be bad." Botan said.  
  
"Yeah and another thing is that that girl has a lot of spirit energy."  
  
"When you say a lot how much is a lot?"   
  
"Lets put it like this: Yusuke with his spirit enery at max can destroy Spirit World and a part of the Demon world, but all the energy he'd use would kill him. This girl could destroy all three worlds and still have enough energy to go to the mall."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yeah, but she doesn't know how to control her energy and for the fight with Naraku I think she'll needs to know and the only most efficient and quickest way to teach her to do that is to make her a Ferry girl. But I can't do that because that job is for life. But a way around that would be if she could become your apprentice. So what do you think?"  
  
"What do I think...It's perfect! The last person I trained was Hinageshi and I've never had an apprentice before. This is going to be fun!"  
  
"Uh.." Koenma said not expecting that reaction as she walked out of his office. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclamer: Don't own anything. Not Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Kagome had arrived in her world the previous night. And luckily for her, no one was awake to greet her. She slowly made her way up to her room. She dropped into her bed and slowly cried herself to sleep. She awoke at seven o' clock and found that she could sleep no more. She got up and got dressed and prepared herself for the day ahead. As she reached the kitchen of her house she was greeted by her mother with a warm smile.  
  
"Ah Kagome-chan your home." she said as she hug her daughter. "I'm glad you're back. Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"No thank you. I'm going to see if I can find Eri, Yuka, or Ayumi so I can get the lesson that I missed. Since it's Saturday they're probably at the mall." she said as she looked towards her grandpa, who was busily searching for a new disease for Kagome to come down with and Souta was reading the comics.   
  
"At least eat something."  
  
"Alright." Kagome said as she sat down and started to eat with her family.  
  
{change of scenery: Kaede's hut}  
  
Inuyasha hadn't come home last night. He was still wondering how to tell Kagome that he...  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" someone yelled, almost making him fall out of the tree. He looked down and saw Shippo, who looked really upset.  
  
"What do you want?" he said as he got out of the tree.  
  
"What...did...you do..to Kagome?" Shippo said between his tears.  
  
"I haven't done anything to her!"  
  
"It wasn't as much as what you did to her but what you said to someone else." Sango's voice said as she walked up to them.  
  
"You should have had more compassion for her feelings." Miroku said as he joined them (Sango had told him what happened.)  
  
"What...What are you talking about? I haven't talked to anyone since last night!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Uhn" Sango said  
  
"You stayed out all night." Miroku said  
  
"And?"  
  
"You were with Kikyo!" Shippo said (Sango had told him too)  
  
"Wha..." Inuyasha said and turned a shade of red but his natural color returned quickly. "I don't know why it's any of you're business but I did see Kikyo last night."  
  
Everyone was staring at him but the one who spoke up was Shippo who said "And what did you tell her?"  
  
"Feh..I told her...."  
  
{change of scenery: Yusuke's house}   
  
Yusuke was having a peaceful dream about beating up demons and not having to listen to Koenma any more, life was good, until...  
  
"YUSUKE!!! WAKE UP!" someone screamed in his ear. He shot up strait from bed with his spirit gun aimed.  
  
"Keiko? What are you doing here it's.." Yusuke said as he looked at his clock "6:30 in the morning! I'm going back to sleep!" he said as he fell back into his bed.  
  
"Yusuke we have to find Higurashi"  
  
"Who?" he said as he opened his eye to look at her.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, the girl for your case. Don't you remember what Koenma said yesterday?"  
  
"I remember pacifier-breath saying something like that about someone named like that. But she's probably not even up yet and how do you know about this?"  
  
"Botan told me."   
  
'Note to self: kill Botan' Yusuke thought 'Wait, can she even die?' Yusuke thought as he gave up the idea of more sleep and got up to get ready.  
  
sigh 'I give up.' Kagome thought as she sunk on to a park bench. 'I've looked all over for Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi, although it was a sort of a half hearted look but I didn't find anyone after four hours. It's 12 o' clock now.' sigh 'I wonder what Inuyasha's doing now. Uh, Why do I even care I bet he doesn't care what I'm doing' she said as tears started to appear.   
  
"Umm are you okay?" someone said.  
  
'This is so embarrassing. I'm getting pity from strangers now.' Kagome thought as she wiped the tears off her face and put on a smile and said "Yes I am. Thank you though." to the girl who had asked her. This girl was wearing a dark green skirt and a yellow sweater, she had pink eyes and long blue hair.   
  
"By any casualty you wouldn't happen to be Higurashi Kagome, right?"  
  
" Y-yes... But how do you know my name?" Kagome asked sort of confused.  
  
"I'm Botan, Pilot Of The River Stix, but in your culture they call me the Grim Reaper!" Botan said as happy as always.  
  
"Oh no! I'm Dead! This can't be happening!"   
  
"No, no I'm not here to take you away, you are not dead yet. I'm here to offer you a job."  
  
"A job?"   
  
"Yes a job as my assistant." Botan said ever-so-happily.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"King Enma's son, Koenma, thinks you'll benefit from this. It'll help you learn to control your spirt energy."  
  
"My Spirit-what?" Kagome asked more confused.  
  
"Your Spirit Energy, your Force of Life, or in other words, the power your Soul emits."  
  
"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed not fully understanding.  
  
"Leave her alone Botan. You already have her confused." Yusuke said cooly as he and Keiko walked up to them."  
  
"Oh, Kagome -chan this is Keiko-chan and her boyfriend Yusuke" Botan said, making the couple blush.  
  
"Ehh Botan-chan..." Keiko said.   
  
"And the second part of why I needed to find you is that Yusuke is willing to help defeat Naraku." Botan continued.  
  
"Uhn." 'Willing? It sounds like I volunteered.' Yusuke thought.  
  
"Yusuke... The Great Urameshi!" Kagome said. "The boys at my school talk about you. They say you're really strong but I don't think you are strong enough to take on Naraku... How do you know about him? Who are you people?"   
  
  
  
{change of scenery: Kaede's hut}  
  
'She went back to her own time.' Inuyasha thought as he sat in his tree again. 'It's my fault.' he thought as he remembered the conversation he had with Sango and Miroku earlier.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"What!!! She went back home!" he said. "And you helped." he yelled at Sango.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? She thought that you had chosen Kikyo over her and she wanted to go home. She's my friend I had to help her." Sango yelled back as Miroku and Shippo looked on, wondering who would win the argument.  
  
"Feh. You could've done something." There came no reply from Sango. "Besides, that what she gets for eavesdropping."  
  
At this Sango exploded. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!! AND YOU"D BETTER GO FIX IT!"  
  
"MY fault! She was the one eavesdropping!" Inuyasha yelled back. All he got was a look from Sango that said 'Fix this or Die.' and Inuyasha gave in.  
  
"And the Winner is SANGO!" Miroku said as he walked over and lifted her arm in the air.  
  
"Yay! Go Sango!!!" Shippo cheered.  
  
~end of Flashback~  
  
'I know I need to get her. But how will she react.' Inuyasha thought as he made his way to the well. 'Any which way I'd better do it. Sango's creepy when she's mad.' 'Note to self: Don't get Sango angry.' and with that he jumped into the well.  
  
Inuyasha found himself in the small shrine. It was dark. He climbed out of well and walked out into courtyard and the sight that he saw first really surprised him. It was Kagome floating on an oar with a girl with blue hair standing next to her.  
  
"Kagome!..."  
  
'That's Inu..' Kagome thought but suddenly the oar went up and down leaving her hanging by her knees. "Kyaa! Help me!" she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha rushed forward and helped her up. "Baka! What we you doing?..." Inuyasha said but then he got hit on the head by someone.  
  
"Don't interrupt. I was trying to help her control her spirit energy but you ruined her concentration." the girl with blue hair said.   
  
"Who the hell.." Inuyasha started but the girl suddenly grabbed his ears and started to rub them.  
  
"Cute!!" she squealed.  
  
"Get Off!" he said as he moved a way from her.  
  
"Your hair and ears remind me of Kurama but your attitude reminds me of when I first met Yusuke." she stated.  
  
"Who. Are. You!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"She's Botan." Kagome said.  
  
"Pilot of The River Stix, at your service!" She said cheerfully.  
  
'This girl's nuts!' Inuyasha though. "Anyway, Kagome you need to come back!"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because... Because we need you"  
  
"Isn't it more like 'I Need You' eh Inuyasha?" Botan said as she elbowed him on the ribs and her eyes narrowed.  
  
'What's with her? How does she know me?' "DO YOU MIND?! I'D LIKE TO SPEAK TO KAGOME ALONE!!!"  
  
"Okay" Botan said as she disappeared, But appearing behind some bushes nearby.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?"  
  
"I..I..I... need you to come back... Not just for them but I'm used to your company... And I miss you." Inuyasha said. 'I should tell her how I really feel now' "Kagome... Uhm... I...."  
  
"Inuyasha I'll go back with you... There's no need to explain." Kagome said seeing that he truly meantwhat he just had said. "Tell me one thing... do you still love Kikyo?"   
  
"Inuyasha!! You came back." Said Souta as he ran up to Inuyasha. "So how have you been?"  
  
Inuyasha started to talk to Souta. "Hm...So close too, he just had to ruin it."Botan said to herself. All of the sudden Inuyasha's ears twitched, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked towards Botan's hiding spot.  
  
"I know you're still there." His voice dripping with anger. Botan hopped out and shrugged at Inuyasha and walked up to him.  
  
"Don't worry you'll get your chance, I'll make sure of it."She smiled up at him and then called to Kagome. "Let's get back to training, shall we." she turned to Inuyasha "And Please don't inrrupt."  
  
  
  
(AN: Special thanks to the one person who reviewed and my cousin.) 


	4. Chapter 4

(AN) YamiSakura989: Konnichiwa! Minna-san!   
  
Mariku182: Konyanyanchiwa!!! ^-^  
  
Y: we don't own Kero! Don't sue! I haven't begged for reviews before, but, if that's what it takes.....PLEASE review!! I'll cry if you don't.  
  
M: PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!!!!!  
  
Both: on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Mariku: I'll do it!  
  
We do not own anything...we're poor....leave us alone...  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hn." Hiei said as he sat in the window sill of Kurama's house. "I don't know why we have to do this. Time travel. Just because the little brat said we have to."  
  
"We have to do what we have to do." Kurama responded as he continued reading his book.  
  
"What are you doing." Hiei asked, showing some mild curiosity.  
  
"Studying. I have finals ahead." He replied.  
  
'What are finals?' "Hn." 'Stupid human stuff.' he thought as he jumped out of the window.  
  
{change of scenery: Kagome's House}  
  
"Wha...There's no way that, that girl and her friends can help defeat Naraku. And I don't need anymore people to protect! I'll defeat Naraku on my own." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome and Botan.  
  
'I knew he'd react this way.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hmm..Tell me something, if you could have defeated Naraku on your own then why haven't you?"Botan asked innocently.  
  
"... That's not the point. You're NOT COMING WITH US!!"  
  
"There are other ways of go into the past. This is our job assignment from Koenma-sama, and we have to do it but we'd rather do it with your help." Botan said.  
  
"Feh... If you wanna die that's your own problem. I'll accept, on one condition, you don't come."  
  
"Inuyasha! S..."Kagome started but was stopped by Botan who gestured for silence.  
  
"Even if I don't come as Yusuke's assistant, Kagome-chan is my apprentice so I'll have to go anyways."  
  
'There's no way of getting rid of her!' Inuyasha though.   
  
"You should head to the Feudal Era, Yusuke and the others will join you shortly." Botan said materializing her oar. "As for me, I will report to Koenma-sama first. See you guys later." and with that she left.  
  
"I thought that she'd never leave." Inuyasha said relieved.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome said giving up hope on him having manners. " But the well doesn't accept just anyone. Do you think they'll be able to cross over?"   
  
"Who cares? It'd be better for us if they don't come." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome walked to the well.  
  
  
  
{change of time: 2 hours later}  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were walking up to the Higurarshi Shrine.  
  
"Hello is anyone here!!!!" Kuwabara yelled, everyone hit him.  
  
"Stupid we're trying to sneak in here, ya' wanna be more louder?" Yusuke said with sarcasm in his voice. The rest of the walk to the well was a quite one. They reached the small shrine and entered. It was dark. "Well Botan's instructions say we have to jump in. Any volunteers." No one spoke up. "Well I'll go first and you follow."   
  
Yusuke jumped in followed by Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"Ahh! guys where did you go?!" Kuwabara screamed as he looked into the well. But then he heard some calling from outside. "Ahh! Someone's coming!" he said then jumped in. "Nothing happened!!" he screamed as he started to dig. He gave up digging and started to jump up and down. And on his third jump a blue light engulfed him. "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed all the way through. When he landed, he was face first in the dirt. "Never want to do that again. That felt like the Cape Of No Return."  
  
"He's talking to himself." Hiei said.  
  
"Looks like he's lost his brain." Yusuke said as he helped Kuwabara up.  
  
"He had a brain?" Hiei said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"This is no time to fight. It looks like we made it." Kurama said. He jumped out of the well and found that he was a forest. The others followed his example and jumped out into their new surroundings.   
  
Out of no where came a big pink balloon with crossed eyes. "Grr...Who goes there? Grrr... If you don't leave now I'll...." it said but all of a sudden Hiei pulled out his sword and went to attack. "Ahhh!!!!" it screamed as it turned in to Shippo.  
  
"Hiei wait!" Kurama yelled making Hiei stop.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's nothing more than a small child."  
  
"A weird child. What is he part squirrel?" Kuwabara said as he went and grabbed Shippo by the tail.  
  
"Ahh!!! Put me down!!" Shippo screamed. "I'm not a squirrel I'm a....."  
  
"Fox." Kurama finished.  
  
"H..how do you know that." Shippo asked still being held by Kuwabara.  
  
"I know many things." Kurama said.  
  
"And besides Koenma told us. Anyone with half a brain could remember." Hiei said as he sheathed his sword.   
  
"Oh! Are you Kagome's friends?" Shippo asked as he spotted Yusuke.   
  
"Uh..yeah." Yusuke said.  
  
"Kagome told us about you. 'A kid with black hair who has it slicked back with a lot of gel.'"  
  
Yusuke sweat dropped.  
  
"Can you take us to Kagome?" Kurama asked.  
  
"If this stupid guy ever puts me down!" Shippo screamed, resuming his fight with Kuwabara. Then he walked them to Kaede's hut.  
  
  
  
{change of scenery: The lake near Kaede's house}   
  
Sango was sitting by the lake enjoying the peace and quiet when she heard someone approaching her. She got up quickly, prepared to attack but what she saw a girl, probably not much older than her. The girl was wearing a pink kimono, had pink eyes and blue hair.   
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked, still with her guard up.  
  
"You must be Sango. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said as she grabbed Sango's hands and started to shake them. "I'm Botan!" she said with a smile on her face in a very cheerfully voice.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too... I guess. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for Kagome-chan."  
  
"You're Kagome's friend." Sango said, thinking 'I thought she would be wearing clothes like Kagome does.' "I'll take you to her." She said as she started to lead the way.  
  
  
  
(AN) Hi there! Um..I'd like to thank my cousin (Mariku182) once again. She's been helping with this story. And I'd also like to thank CrimsonBlade16 and HeavenlyAnimeAngel-Amaterasu for reviewing. I really can't answer if it's going to be Kur/Kag. But I'll tell you I have stuff planed. So thanks again for reviewing! Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!!!!   
  
  
  
"Kagome, child, can you pass me those herbs?" Kaede asked as she mixed something that was in a pot.   
  
"Sure!" Kagome responded as she handed her the herbs. 'I wonder if they were able to get through.'   
  
"Kagome, not these herbs the other ones." Kaede said as she gave back the herbs.  
  
"Why can't you use these?" Kagome asked politely with curiosity in her voice.  
  
"I can, but only if you want Inuyasha and the others to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Eh.." Kagome said as she handed her the other herbs. 'But Botan said 'Yusuke and the others...' Who are the others?'   
  
  
  
{change of scenery: Path from well to Kaede's Hut}  
  
"Are we there yet? We've been walking forever!" Kuwabara complained.   
  
"You're really whiny, you know, this is a really short walk compared to when we traveled the country. Does he always complain this much?" Shippo said.  
  
"Yes. Just ignore him." Hiei said.  
  
"Hey! Watch it shorty!"  
  
"Ah! Sango!" Shippo said as he ran up to a girl who was walking on the other path.  
  
"Shippo, who are these people?"  
  
"I don't really know. They say they're Kagome's friends."  
  
"That's Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara." said the girl that was accompanying Sango.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You're so cute." the girl said as she picked him up and hugged him.  
  
"Botan?" Kurama said. "When did you get here."  
  
"A little while ago." she said as she put Shippo down. "Koenma-sama gave me the regulation that we must follow while we are here."  
  
"No one said that there would be rules to follow." Yusuke said "We'll do our job. That's it. Who cares if we don't do it the proper way."  
  
"But..There'll be consequences." Botan said, but seeing the stubborn look on Yusuke's face she gave up.  
  
"Let's at least hear the rules." Kurama said.  
  
"Don't you want to see Kagome?" Sango asked bring every one to realize that she was still there.  
  
"Why hello there! I believe that I haven't formally introduced myself. I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara! I'm the toughest kid in Sagarashiki Jr. High....." Kuwabara said then continued babbling about himself.  
  
"What about Yu...." Botan started. 'Remind the Baka of Yukina and you die.' Hiei said telepathically to her, while glaring daggers. "Uh...Yu..Yusuke. Isn't he the toughest kid in Sagarashiki Jr. High." she said nervously.  
  
"BOTAN!" Kuwabara said angry, embarrassed, and hurt.  
  
"Uh..Sorry Kuwa-chan."  
  
By this time Sango had managed to move away from Kuwabara and whispered to Botan "What with this guy."  
  
"Oh, he's always like that." she said happily.  
  
  
  
{change of scenery: Kaede's Hut}  
  
'I wonder where everyone went.' Kagome thought as she walked out of the hut. She spotted Sango ahead with a group of people. 'Who are...' "Ah!...Botan-chan!" she said as she spotted a girl with blue hair.  
  
"Uh..Kagome-chan!" Botan said as she greeted her with a hug.   
  
"Botan, who are all these people." she said as she looked around. All of a sudden she screamed.  
  
Inuyasha who had been sleeping in a tree at the time fell at this point, with a 'thud' on to the ground. 'Kagome!' He thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, we'd better go and make sure everything is all right." Miroku said as he got up from his spot under the tree. And with that they left to the place where Kagome was, but when they got there what they saw was Kagome talking excitedly with a guy.  
  
"You're Suiichi Minamino." Kagome said to a person with red hair in a pink outfit.   
  
"Uh...Yes." the person said with everyone else looking at him.  
  
"Kagome, what the heck's going on here? And why did you scream?" Inuyasha demanded as he walked up to the group. "And who are these people?"  
  
Miroku, by this time, had spotted Botan and made his way over to her. "I am Miroku. And who might you be?" he asked extra politely.  
  
"Botan."   
  
"Botan! What a beautiful name. Botan may I ask a favor from you." Miroku asked sadly.  
  
'Not this again.' Sango though as she prepared to hit him.  
  
"Sure." Botan responded in her normally cheerful voice.  
  
"Will you bare my child?"   
  
Botan, not expecting this, blushed out of frustration, while materializing her oar. She swung hard at him, before Sango could get there. "What type of question was that!?! You don't just go around asking that." she said. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed while the people that knew Miroku best sighed.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Sango asked wanting one too, so she could hit Miroku when he was out of order.  
  
"It comes with the job." She replied.  
  
Miroku woke up with a big bump on his head and stars in his eyes. But then he saw a person with red hair and in a pink outfit and rush over forgetting all about his injuries. He bowed deeply and asked his infamous question. Everyone gasped.   
  
"Miroku, that's Suiichi Minamino, a guy, he's the smartest student at Meiou High School." Kagome said then drastically turned to Kurama. "I can't believe I met you. My friends are never going to believe it. Minamino-san..." she said sweetly. "Can you give me studying tips. Finals are coming up and I'm failing everything." she added saying the last part sadly.  
  
"Ugh...uh...why not." Kurama said politely.  
  
"Uh..." Kagome said noticing something. "...You're a demon. And so are you." she said looking from Kurama to Hiei. She looked at Yusuke. "And you're a half demon."  
  
"WHA.... If you think you're going to steal the jewel shards from us you have another thing coming." Inuyasha said while preparing to take out Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome calmly, while he fell to the ground. Yusuke and company laughed at this. Kagome kneeled down close to Inuyasha and said. "Sorry, but I don't feel any malice coming from them. And before you kill them I think you should hear them out." she said.  
  
"Feh.." Inuyasha said as he got up. "You got 10 minutes to tell me what you want. And I'll decide if it's important."   
  
"Oh how soon we forget!" Botan said appearing next to Inuyasha. "We're here to help you."  
  
"Hn....We is too many people." Hiei said. "You and the Baka over there don't do anything except get in our way."  
  
"Hey!!" Kuwabara said but no one was paying attention to him.  
  
"Hmm!! Sticks and stones..." Botan said.   
  
"Whatever! You can't help, just go back home. I don't need weaklings hanging around." Inuyasha said.  
  
At this Hiei was visible angered. He un-sheathed his katana and said. "You want to say that again?"  
  
Inuyasha also un-sheathed his sword and said. "Bring it on. You little brat."  
  
"Look who's talking." Hiei said then charged.  
  
Out of no where a blue light appeared. Hiei quickly noticed and dogged it. Inuyasha on the other hand only saw it when Hiei had moved out of the way. He picked up Tetsusaiga and when the blue light hit, it ricocheted off, causing the sword to transform back into it's rusty looking form. Inuyasha looked for the source of light and was surprised to find it was the boy in green.  
  
"Next time I won't miss." he said. "If he doesn't want our help, fine, we tried. Let's just back home."  
  
"One problem with that, Yusuke," Botan said as she took out a little book from her kimono.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The well is sealed." She said as she flipped threw the pages of the book.  
  
"WHAT!?!" was everyone's response.  
  
"It can't be sealed." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Kagome-chan it's not sealed from you." Botan said. "It's sealed from us." she gestured to Yusuke and company. "And if you would have let me read the rules first you would have known." she added then put the book away.  
  
"Well, we are listening now what are the rules?" Kurama asked calmly.  
  
"Well, number one is that we can't go back until you've defeated Naraku. Because Koenma-sama, himself, had to specially open it and if he left it open, anyone one either side could just go through. And the others are simple things like don't tell people here about the future. There are other rules also but those only apply to Kurama and myself." Every looked at her with the question Why? On their face. "We were alive, so to speak, during this time."  
  
"Kurama...Kurama..." Shippo said thinking aloud.   
  
"What wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked concerned.  
  
"I've heard that name before..." Shippo said. Kurama tensed up at this could it be that this little fox knew about Youko. "But where...." Kurama relaxed at this.  
  
"When you said 'alive, so to speak' what do you mean." Sango asked. (Miroku was still in shock from asking a guy to bare his child.)  
  
"Well, I started my job around this time. Koenma-sama, was working to replace the little demons that used to take people to the after life because it was either you were good or bad and no in-between . They didn't look deep into the soul to see where you truly belonged and that was causing problems. Bad people ended up in heaven and the good in hell at times. That's way the ferry girls were introduced, to give humans a better chance at the after life."  
  
"What about the Tatari Mokke?" Kagome asked.   
  
"It worked well for kids that behaved well but it couldn't solve special cases." Botan said.  
  
"If you replaced the Tatari Mokke that must mean..." Miroku said, he had snapped out of his shock and joined the conversation.  
  
"I'm the Grim Reaper!" Botan said happily as she sat on her oar.  
  
"Still, she is beautiful, even if she is the messenger of death." Miroku said. Sango prepared to hit him but stopped when Shippo gasped and ran up to Kurama.   
  
"Ah! I got it! You're the legendary fox bandit, Youko Kurama! My dad told me all about you!" Shippo said admiring Kurama.  
  
"I thought you only worked in the demon world." Hiei said.   
  
"I did." Kurama responded.   
  
"Then how do you know about Kurama, Shippo-chan?" Botan asked the little fox.  
  
"News among foxes travels quickly. Especially when it's as controversial as Youko Kurama, many fox families thought he was a legend, helping fox families gain more respect in the Youkai community. But there were others that said he was slandering the fox name by being a thief." Shippo said. "I can't believe I met you." he said much like Kagome had earlier.   
  
  
  
(AN) Hi! What's up! Okay, PLEASE review. It would make me very, very happy. Just tell me anything, like what you want to happen or...anything! Okay. I'd like to thank Lil Shaman Girl for reviewing and as always my cousin. Til next chapter! Ja ne. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, if I really owned Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha do you really thing I'd be writing a FAN-FIC. No right? Uhg! I'll say it anyway, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I don't own anything! Sad isn't it? Oh well.   
  
"A blue light in the sky!" a little girl with shoulder length black hair that had a pony tail to the side of her head said. This girl was wearing an orange and yellow patched kimono with no shoes. She turned around and said. "Sesshomaru-sama! Look." she said pointing up to the light. "What is it?"  
  
"Rin! Don't bother Sesshomaru-sama." A little green elf/goblin looking thing said. At this the girl, Rin, stuck out her tongue, which he responded to by sticking out his own. Soon Rin and the elf/goblin were in a face making contest, each trying to prove they were better than the other.  
  
'That light. It has an enormous amount of energy behind it.' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked up to his to traveling companions. "Rin, Jaken, lets go." he said as he walked ahead of them leading their two headed dragon.  
  
"Hai! Sesshomaru-sama!" both replied as they race to see who got to walk next to Sesshomaru. Rin won by tripping Jaken but Sesshomaru said nothing as usually.  
  
{change of scenery: another town close to Kaede's but not too close}  
  
A little girl with short brown hair, in a pink kimono, was running. She passed a series of people but didn't stop, until she reached a woman dressed in Miko's clothes.  
  
"Kikyo-sama..." the girl said trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What's wrong Misao?" Kikyo said as she knelt down to the little girl's level.   
  
"I..I saw...a light."  
  
"A light?"  
  
"Yes...It shot up into the air and disappeared in the sky."  
  
"Well is that all? There's nothing to worry about, Misao."  
  
The girl shook her head. "No. I felt...like...it was some thing bad. Was it a demon?" she asked, she said the last part with fear in her voice.  
  
Kikyo, also felt the strange power that the light had admitted and knew where it had come from. She also knew that this girl would one day become a good Miko. She was already showing the signs of that. "Misao? What do you want to do when you grow up?" Kikyo said changing the subject so she could calm down the girl.  
  
"Oh, that's easy! I want to be just like you!" she said happily, erasing every thought she had about strange lights and demons that were in her mind before. Kikyo smiled at the girl as they started to walk back to the center of the town.   
  
{change of scenery: A castle somewhere very far away} (AN: Wow Yusuke's really strong isn't he?)  
  
A man with long wavy raven hair was sitting in the window sill of a room in a castle. He was looking up into the sky but nothing could be seen.  
  
"It appears that the stage has been set. The Spirit detectives have arrived." he said aloud. Out of the shadows of the room appeared a girl, she was wearing a formal looking kimono that had reds and golds on it. She hair was up in a little pony tail and she was carrying an open fan that hid her face except for her red eyes.   
  
"You want me to greet them?" she said to the man, never once removing the fan from her face.  
  
The man said nothing but nodded slightly. The girl turned to leave but stopped when the man suddenly spoke. "Kagura, tell your sister, Kanna, to start her mission as well." Kagura nodded then walked out. "Soon the world will be mine. And I won't have to worry about anyone, present or future, ruining my plans." the man said to himself as he started to laugh evilly.  
  
  
  
{change of scenery: Kaede's Hut}  
  
  
  
"Botan, are you absolutely certain that there is no why back to our time." Kurama asked. It had been bothering him for some time now. He had thought that this was going to be a simple case. But when he found out that Inuyasha didn't even know where Naraku was, he started to worry about how long this would take and about his mother.  
  
"There has to be another way. Remember she didn't come with us." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes there is. But that should be close already." Botan said as she took out her little book that she always had with her.  
  
"And what's with the book?" Kuwabara asked rather loudly.  
  
She ignored him. And flipped though her book. "Ah! Here it is! A loop hole! If we are here for more than a month Koenma-sama will open the well." She said happily as she put the book away.  
  
"When?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The day before the new moon. And we must back here before the sun comes up the next day."  
  
'Great! The plan to be here that long! They'll be here when I transform.' Inuyasha thought angrily to him self as he heard the conversation.  
  
"I highly doubt that Koenma would let his little go to girl be gone for that long." Hiei said causing Botan to blush slightly.  
  
"Well, um...I can go back." she said. "Only to report to Koenma-sama or if there is an emergence."  
  
"So again 'We' was to many people." Hiei said as he got up and left the hut.  
  
"Um...You know if you guy's need any thing from over there I can get it." Kagome said as she gave each of them a cup of tea.  
  
"Thank you." Kurama said as he took the cup.  
  
"Your welcome!" Kagome said as she turned to Inuyasha and offered him a cup.  
  
"Feh..." was all he said as he got up and walked out of the hut. The sun was setting slowly in the west skies. He waked to his tree and found that someone was already in there. "Hey! This is my tree!" he yell at the person who was Hiei and he appeared to be sleeping. "HEY!" he yelled again as he threw an rock at him.  
  
Hiei caught the rock and threw it back and replied to Inuyasha's comment about this being his tree "Not any more."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He turned on his heel and started to walk back to the hut as he mumbling to himself. As he entered everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "What!?" he shot at them rudely.  
  
"Inuyasha! You should be nicer to our guest.!" Kagome said.  
  
"Feh..."  
  
Kagome sighed and apologized for Inuyasha.  
  
"They're the ones that should be nicer!" he shouted to Kagome.  
  
Botan, who had been sitting next to Sango caught her attention and started whispering to her. "They're cute when they fight."   
  
"Yeah, at times, but sometimes it could get deadly." Sango replied.  
  
"They'd make a cute couple." Botan said and at this Sango agreed. "We should fix them up."  
  
"They would kill us if they found out, but, alright!" Sango said as she stared at Inuyasha and Kagome who were still fighting about who knows what now. Sango got up and walked over to the tea pot to pour herself more.   
  
Kagome had finished talking to Inuyasha and sat down next to Botan, who was staring at Miroku, who had just touched Sango and because of that received a slap in the face.   
  
"They're cute when they fight." Botan said.  
  
"Yeah, they'd never admit it but they'd make a cute couple." Kagome said as she too stared at Miroku and Sango.  
  
"We should fix them up."   
  
"That would be great! But Sango would kill us if she found out!" Kagome said then laughed as she got up and walked over to Inuyasha who looked like he was in a better mood now.  
  
"Hey, nosey girl," Yusuke said.   
  
"Nosey! I don't know what you are talking about!" Botan said innocently. "Besides, I wasn't the one eavesdropping, now was I." she said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Uh.." Yusuke said it was true he was being nosey by listing into Botan's conversations. "That's not the point, you shouldn't mess with other peoples love lives."  
  
"I thought you wouldn't mind." Botan said sadly then smiled. "Oh well! I'll just go back to fixing you up with Keiko! You still owe her a date, remember, last time you left even before it started."  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"But of course, if you help me here I'd leave Keiko and you alone." she said. With a sigh of defeat Yusuke agreed to help Botan with matchmaking. Then left before she got him to do anything else.  
  
"Botan, you're really going to leave Keiko and Yusuke alone?" Kurama asked, he had been taking with Shippo, but had heard everything.  
  
"Yes." she said. Kurama looked at her wondering if she was sick. Botan started to giggle. "Well, at least for a while."   
  
{change of scenery: Koenma's office}   
  
"Stamp..Sure...Approval...Sure." Koenma said as he got rid of the piles of papers on his desk in a flash. "Sigh I wonder how they're doing. Its already been a day." he said aloud to himself. He turned quickly, he could have sworn that someone had been there watching him. He dismissed it as being paranoia because if anyone was there he would have felt their energy. He turned back to his desk and almost fell back out of shock. There in front of his desk was a girl all dress in white, with white hair and soul-less eyes, she was carrying a mirror. "Wh...What are you doing here? Don't scare me like that!" Koenma yelled at her but she did not respond. He looked down on to his desk and there he saw her picture, it was the one he had shown to Yusuke and the other's before. "Kanna"  
  
"Naraku, insist that you be a guest of ours." she said without emotion in her voice.  
  
"Ugh...uh...no thank you. You see I have a lot of work to do and...and OGRE! Get in here!"   
  
"He will not come." Kanna said as she raised her mirror.   
  
"Uh..well as I said I have a lot to do here. So go back..." Koenma said then thought to himself 'How did she get here? I closed all the portals'  
  
"I am afraid that you have no choice in the matter." she said then her mirror began to absorb his soul. Before he fell he sent a message to Botan, but since he was losing all his energy he was afraid that it would not make it.  
  
  
  
{change of scenery: Naraku's castle}  
  
"His soul was not completely absorbed." Kanna said to Naraku.  
  
"Hmm...You did the job you were assigned to do." Naraku said as he tied up the sleeping form of Koenma. "Besides we wouldn't want him to miss out on the fun. How much of his soul does he have left?"  
  
"Enough to talk and eat. But not enough to use powers." Kanna said again in her unemotional voice.  
  
"Good. Watch him." Naraku said as he put on the baboon pelt and left through an open window.  
  
Kanna did the job she was instructed to do and sat down and began to watch the sleeping form for the toddler prince.  
  
{change of scenery: Kaede's Hut}  
  
It was dark outside already but every one was still awake trying to fix the sleeping arrangements, without showing any sign of an ending to this conversation.  
  
"Huh!" Botan said causing everyone's attention to go to her.  
  
"Botan what's the matter?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Koenma, he's in trouble!" Botan responded as she materialized her oar. "I go and check on him." she said and when no one objected she left.  
  
After an hour she returned and everyone was still awake.  
  
"What happened?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Koenma's been kidnaped. Apparently when he opened a bridge to this world he did not close it all the way." Botan said then sighed. "But normally no one could go through, not even a demon as powerful as Hiei or Kurama. The security cameras didn't catch anything either because they only record you if you have a lot of spirit energy. Many spirit world agents have also lost their souls."  
  
"But who could have..."  
  
"Kanna. Naraku's second incarnation." Inuyasha said. "See, I told you, you shouldn't have.."  
  
"Inuyasha!"Kagome said then turned to Yusuke and company. " I'm sorry!"  
  
"Oh! Don't worry." Botan said regaining her normally cheerful voice. "Koenma-sama's pretty resourceful, and no matter what anyone says he can take care of himself." She said. At this Yusuke and the other's fought laughter but she continued. "What I'm worried about is how King Enma will react, Koenma's his only son and it'd be disastrous if he came back from vacation and didn't find him. He'd tear part the worlds looking for him."  
  
"He would?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes. Why do you think Koenma doesn't leave his office very much? Because he has an over protective parent."  
  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama couldn't picture King Enma being an over protective parent.  
  
"Even if he is resourceful, it won't help him against Naraku." Sango said then turned and called for Kirara. At once a little cat like thing appeared.  
  
"AWE! Cute!!" Kuwabara cried as he began to chase Kirara.  
  
"Are we leaving now?" Sango asked.  
  
"No, it be wiser it leave first thing in the morning." Kurama said. Everyone agreed as they watched Kirara, now in demon form, chase after Kuwabara, who was running like there was no tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
{change of scenery: Naraku's castle}  
  
Koenma slowly gained consciences and found himself on the floor, tied up, in a dark room. He turned his body around and found himself face to face with his kidnapper. She was just staring at him, no emotion on her face or in her eyes.   
  
"Where am I?" he demanded but got no response. "I know you can talk. Now tell me where I am." again nothing but her cold stares. 'What's with this girl? I hope Botan got my message.' he thought then decided to try talking with the girl again. "You're Kanna, right?" she nodded. 'Finally a response!' "Can you tell me where we are?" he asked politely hoping for a response, but again got nothing. 'Ugh! This is going to take forever!' he thought.   
  
  
  
(AN) Hello! How is everybody out there!? Well, I for one am happy, you know why? Because of you guys, you sent in reviews. Yay!!! Now I'd like to thank, Ryoko Maxwell3, Princess Krystal01, blazingsunstar, Lord Sesshomaru, aznfangurl16, Acid-Rayne, and CrimsonBlades16 for reviewing. Please keep reviewing and if you want give ideas of what I should do with the story and have Happy New Year! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Does anyone even read this? Oh well...I, YamiSakura989, being of sound mind while writing this (Well as sound as I've ever been.) do not, I repeat, do not, own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I don't know who they belong to but I am sure it's not me! Okay. Okay! On with the story!  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful morning, the birds were chirping and every thing was right in the world, well not every thing, Koenma was still tied up on the floor with a girl who refused to talk. He had given up on getting her to speak the night before.   
  
'I wish I had someone to talk to at least' Koenma thought to himself as he look up and found that the girl was still watching him. 'This is creepy.'   
  
"Well I see you've kept our guest company." A man said as he entered the room. "Kanna, untie him, and Koenma don't think of escaping, your powers are sealed in the mirror and my guards will kill you before you reach the exit." he said.  
  
Kanna did what she was told and untied Koenma. He sat up and decided to find out where he was. "Where am I."  
  
"You are in my castle." Naraku responded. "In the Feudal Era."   
  
"But how?" Koenma asked.  
  
"That's enough questions. The Spirit detectives and Inuyasha are already making their way here."  
  
{change of scenery: A path in the country}  
  
"Hey where are we going?" Kuwabara asked his traveling companions.  
  
"To be quite honest I was wondering as well." Kurama said.  
  
"Look will you guys just shut up!" Inuyasha yell as he turned around to face the group.   
  
"Naraku, usually sends for us." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah. We don't have any clue where he is. He hid his castle." Shippo said from next to Kurama.  
  
"Botan, aren't there any detective items or ways to find out where Naraku is?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yes there are!" she responded cheerfully from the front of the group.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell us?" Kuwabara asked walking up to her.   
  
"Because." she responded. Everyone looked like they were losing patience so she continued. "Because, since Koenma was kidnaped he didn't give them to me. And you can't just take those things because he activates them as well. And he would be the only one to actually know where Naraku is but since he was kidnaped...."  
  
"Okay, we get the point." Yusuke said.  
  
'I get the feeling that I'm forgetting something' Kagome thought as she looked at the group. "Hey, what's today?" She asked the closest person to her which was Kurama.  
  
"The 30th." he responded.  
  
"It can't be the 30th!" She said causing everyone's gaze to come onto her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Today's my mother's birthday and I have to go home!" she said.  
  
"You just got back from you world!" Inuyasha complained. She didn't answer.  
  
"You want to borrow Kirara, right?" Sango asked.  
  
"You're helping her again!" Inuyasha wined but no one payed attention.  
  
"That's silly! Why would she?" Botan asked. Kagome looked at her confused but then remembered.  
  
"The oar!" Kagome said as she materialized it. "Well here I go." She said fearful as she tried to get on, remembering what happened last time. She climbed on like Botan instructed her to and for a few seconds she was stabilized but then she lost her balanced and screamed as she fell. But luckily for her Kurama caught her.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as he put her strait again.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Thanks" she said as she blushed. 'Why am I blushing?' she thought to her self. 'I love Inuyasha, remember. But Kurama is cute after all.' she argued to herself hoping Kurama hadn't noticed the blushing.  
  
Kurama hadn't noticed but Inuyasha did and instantly be came jealous. 'Why is she blushing! She can't actually like this guy!!'  
  
"Kagome-chan, you're not concentrating. Focus your spirit energy on the oar." Botan said.  
  
"My spirit-what?" Kagome said as Botan fell to the ground.  
  
"Your SPIRIT ENERGY!"   
  
"Oh! Yeah that!" Kagome said hoping that she was thinking of the same thing Botan was talking about. She concentrated and suddenly the oar started to glow the same color as her arrows did when fired.  
  
"That's it! Now sit on the oar." Botan said and then, as Kagome sat, saw the problem, Kagome couldn't sit the same way that she could. "Okay, let's try this, sit on the oar like you sit on your bike." she said as Yusuke, this time, picked Kagome up from the floor.   
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha said very upset.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll argue with you when I get back." Kagome said from atop the oar. "Ah!" she said as she almost lost her balance but didn't. "Inuyasha, can you please take my bike for me."  
  
"Feh.."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." and with that she flew very slowly back in the direction in which they had come.  
  
"You better follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Kurama said to Botan as he watched Kagome on the oar.  
  
"Right!" Botan said as her oar appeared and she took off. In seconds she caught up with Kagome who almost fell when she noticed Botan next to her.  
  
  
  
{change of scenery: Well}  
  
"I made it." Kagome said as she got off the oar and sat on the well.  
  
"And you only fell twice!" Botan said cheerful while still sitting on her oar.  
  
'Thanks for reminding me!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Hey, Cheer up! You'll get it eventually. And you're better at flying than Yusuke was!" Botan said as she remembered Yusuke.  
  
"Uh...Botan are you coming with me?"  
  
"No, I going to keep an eye on things around here, you know make sure no one from our groups kills each other, that sort of thing."  
  
"Okay, Thanks for bringing me here. See ya!" Kagome said and jumped into the well.   
  
{change of scenery: Kagome's home}  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome yell as she entered the kitchen of her house and saw that no one was there. 'That's weird where can she be?' she thought as she looked around. She entered the hallway and found a note and read it aloud to herself.   
  
"Souta, Grandpa, I'm having lunch with an old friend. I'll be back before dinner. But if you need me the address is...."   
  
'That's weird we always do stuff together for her birthday. sigh But I'm always in the Feudal Era....I guess I should be happy that she having fun today. Hey! Maybe I can surprise her.' Kagome thought as she left for the address on the paper.   
  
{change of scenery: In front of an apartment building}  
  
  
  
'An apartment building? You'd think they'd be in a restaurant.' Kagome thought as she entered the building and started to look for the number. 'Ah! This is it!' she knocked on the door and to her surprise her mother answered.  
  
"Kagome! What are you doing here?" she said happily as she hugged her daughter. "Come in."  
  
"I came to surprise you."  
  
"Well it worked. Let me introduce you to my friend Atsuko." she said gesturing to a women with shoulder length, light brown hair. She was wearing an orange sweater and blue jeans. "Atsuko, this is my daughter, Kagome." Atsuko waved as she light a cigaret. But then there came another knock at the door and she got up and went to get it. "Kagome, is there anything wrong, I didn't expect you back so soon."  
  
"No, I just came back to spend time with you on your birthday."   
  
"Aww, that's sweet. Thank you!" she said as she hugged Kagome.  
  
"Mom, how exactly do you know Atsuko?"  
  
"Well, she's..." she started.  
  
"Atsuko! You have to get him back, finals are in two weeks and if he doesn't pass with at least a seventy percent, he might have to repeat the year." a girl said as Atsuko entered the room followed by the girl.  
  
'I know that girl. But where from.' Kagome thought as she looked at the girl, she had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was also wearing the Sagarashiki Jr. High uniform.   
  
"Look if I knew were he was I'd tell you but I don't." Atsuko replied as she put out the cigaret.  
  
"Ah! That's it! You were the girl that was with Yusuke the other day!" Kagome said causing everyone to look at her.  
  
"Higurashi?" The girl asked. "It is you. I'm Keiko, remember?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This might sound strange but do you know where Yusuke is?"  
  
"He's always wearing green, right, and hangs out with a boy with red hair, a little boy with black hair, and a tall boy with orange hair." Kagome's Mom said.  
  
"Yes." Keiko said.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They were at our house the other day and I saw them, I heard them first, they are not cut out for being spies. Anyway, they went into the small shrine and by the time I got there they had gone through."  
  
"Gone through, where?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Wait, I thought you knew, you were with Yusuke looking for me."  
  
"Yes, Botan told me that he had to find you and defeat a guy named Naraku."  
  
"She didn't tell you the whole thing." Kagome said sighing. "He's in the Feudal Era." Keiko and Atsuko didn't seemed freaked out, they seemed as if this was just a new thing for Yusuke. "And how do we know Yusuke anyway?" Kagome asked her mother again.  
  
"That's easy, that's because he's....." Atsuko responded for Kagome's mom.   
  
{change of scenery: another path in the country}  
  
"Ah..choo!" Yusuke sneezed.   
  
"Bless you." Sango said as she passed him.  
  
"You know, Urameshi, they say that if you sneeze someone's talkin' about you." Kuwabara said  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
'That smell...' Inuyasha thought as he sniffed the air.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"He must have picked up the sent of Naraku." Miroku said.  
  
'Damn it! I can't pinpoint the smell! All I smell after a point is roses.' Inuyasha thought to himself while shooting a dirty look at Kurama. "Listen! Keep your guard up! Naraku's tricky...." he said but then out of no where tornados appeared. Everyone easily dodged them. Standing in front of them was a girl with a fan smiling at the scene of chaos she had created. "Kagura!"  
  
"Heh...Inuyasha... I see you have more companions now, no matter. Prepare to die!" She said as she rased her fan and made a series of slashes. "Fuujin no Mai." she called.  
  
Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and started to cut apart the Wind-Blades. Yusuke, Kurama, Sango, and Miroku easily dodged them, Hiei had disappeared, but Kuwabara took out his sword and started to cut the Wind-Blades. Soon he ran out of energy and started to run from the Wind-Blades.  
  
'Stupid human.' Inuyasha thought, looking back at Kuwabara, as he fought his was towards Kagura, but each step he took he was forced five steps back. 'This is getting me no where.'  
  
Suddenly a large blue blast was seen coming towards Kagura. She swept her fan and sent the blast right back to where it had come from.   
  
The blast was approaching Yusuke very quickly and there was no way to dodge it in time, it looked like the end for Yusuke. He was going to get killed by his own attack. But just as all hope seemed lost, Botan appeared with her bat and hit the blast.  
  
"Right out of the park!" She said happily as she faced Yusuke.  
  
"What's this chick's deal?"  
  
"That's Kagura, she controls the wind and air so I wouldn't try any more spirit guns." she said as she looked at her bat which was broken. "Ah! You owe me a new bat!"   
  
Inuyasha suddenly lost his footing and was blown back twenty feet.   
  
"And now it's time for you to die." Kagura said she raised her fan but out of the groung in front of her appeared a plant with thorns. She looked for the source of this plant and saw Kurama standing with something stabbed into the ground. "Stupid, I could just move back...." she said but when she did she felt a very sharp sword pressed against her neck.  
  
"Move and I'll cut your head off." said the voice of Hiei. "Now listen well, tell me where Naraku is."  
  
"I'll never tell." Kagura said looking for a way out. If she move forward Kurama's plant would get her and if she stayed where she was she'd most probably loose head but the worst punishment would be the one from Naraku if she told them where he was before he wanted them to know.  
  
"Wrong answer." Hiei said as he pressed his sword closer to her neck causing blood to start flowing.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn...Alright tell Naraku this. We are waiting but it won't be long before we loose our patience." he said as he pushed her forward towards Kurama's plant. The plant disappeared and Kagura fell face first to the floor. She got up and made her feather appear. And with that left.  
  
"Why did you do that? You could have killed her!" Inuyasha shouted at Kurama who just looked back calmly.  
  
"Don't you notice that Hiei is no longer here?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything!?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Oh, I get it he's following her!" Kuwabara said surprising everyone.  
  
"Yes...that's correct. Hiei being the fastest of us can move virtually undetected." Kurama explained to Inuyasha and his group, but especially to Inuyasha. "Now what we do is continue on the path that they took and wait until we meet up with Hiei again." he said and with that he started to walk away.   
  
{change of scenery: Naraku's castle}  
  
"I see they have fallen for my trap." Naraku said then laughed like a maniac.   
  
  
  
January 5th, 2004  
  
(AN) Dear CrimsonBlades16,   
  
Yes, you were my first reviewer and almost always are. And I truly thank you. Those are the pairing for right now, but things can, and might, change. I said before I have plans and those plans are changing too, so nothing, except no Inuyasha/Kikyo pairing, is definite. So I'll try not to let you down!   
  
Dear Kurama and Hiei's loveable miko, serpentnight, blazingsunstar, and Alexis of the Westlands  
  
Thank You!!!   
  
Dear Everyone Else:   
  
Where are you!?! You don't review and I especially wanted Chapter 6 out so you could have something for the New Year. This saddens me greatly. But the way you can make it up is to review for this chapter. You know, nice long reviews, with constrictive criticism, or suggestions, or, or encouraging words. Or just saying Hello will do!   
  
Sincerely Yours,  
  
YamiSakura989  
  
PS: Thanks to my cousin for spell checking! If she ever get off her lazy ass and puts up her story you should read it.   
  
Mariku182: Hey! x_x  
  
YamiSakura: Sorry! ^-^ um... this is you special gift for Three Kings Day, which is tomorrow, and I hope you enjoy it because you're the only ones I got a gift for. So please review. Okay, Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Mariku182: Don't you people wonder were I am? I mean.. I disappear for chapters at a time and then pop outta nowhere. Would you people even notice or care if I died!?!?!?! -_-  
  
YamiSakura: *Takes keyboard away from crazy girl* Hey, I care! You're my cousin first of all and second of all my fan-fic would have tons of spelling mistakes without you.  
  
Makiku:*mumbles* Hm! That's all I'm good for! *walks away upset.*  
  
YamiSakura: Oh well! I have a dictionary! So it's okay! I guess.....  
  
Disclaimer: This again! Don't you people get tired of looking for this! I do not, will not, can not ever own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They already belong to other people, that are not me.  
  
"How am I gonna carry all this stuff with me?" Kagome said as she looked at the pile of books right in front of her. She had just returned to the Feudal Era and she had been asked *cough* forced *cough* to bring all of Yusuke's school books along with her. "sigh Even if I manage to find a way. I don't know where Inuyasha and the other's are. sigh"  
  
"You should go back." said a cold voice from be hind Kagome. She spun around and came face to face with...  
  
"Kikyo..." Kagome said.  
  
"There's nothing here for you now. Inuyasha knows where all the jewel shards are. What use to him will you be after it's complete?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Kagome hadn't really thought about what they would do after the jewel was complete. Frankly the subject had never really come up. She knew she couldn't just abandon her family but she didn't want to leave Inuyasha and her friends here. 'But she's right.' Kagome thought to herself 'Inuyasha choose already, didn't he?' she thought as she remembered the night she had followed him to his meeting with Kikyo. "Uh...." Kagome said but was saved as she herd someone calling her name.  
  
"Kagome-chan!" the person said.  
  
"Kagome-chan!!" said another voice.  
  
She looked up and saw Botan with Shippo on her oar. "Ah! Botan-chan! Shippo-chan!" she called as they landed next to her.  
  
"Uhg...You didn't just see me flying!" Botan said to Kikyo a bit freaked out.  
  
"Botan it's okay. That's Kikyo." Kagome said as she hugged Shippo.   
  
"Kikyo." Botan said, not remembering Koenma mentioning this name. But as Kagome looked over to Kikyo she was shocked.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome asked Kikyo, who appeared to be running out of air. And chocking.  
  
'The souls in my body are leaving. But why? This girl hasn't done anything. Maybe it's the other girl.' Kikyo thought as she looked at Botan, who just looked back. 'I don't find any sign that she's human but she is not a demon either." she thought but then started to leave before he body became useless.  
  
"That was weird." Kagome said confused.  
  
"Indeed." Botan said 'She's not among the living and she had stolen souls.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Do you have any clue why? Kagome asked.  
  
"No." Botan said 'that's why she reacted that way around me.' she thought to herself, thinking that Kagome didn't need to know this news, so, she changed the subject. "So...What were you up to before I got here."  
  
"Oh, wondering how to get all these books to where you guys are. And you"  
  
"We were fighting Kagura! But don't worry, Kurama saved us! Kagome, are these all your books?" Shippo asked as he flipped through the pages of one that appeared to be brand new by the way it looked.   
  
"No they're Yusuke's." she said thinking about the Kurama saved us part 'Inuyasha's probably in a bad mood now' sigh 'Oh well!'  
  
"Ah! You ran into Keiko, didn't you?" Botan said. Kagome nodded. "Alright then! I'll help you!"  
  
{change of scenery: A path in the country}  
  
"We should make camp, here for the night." Kurama said as he and the rest of the group stopped. "Botan and Shippo should be back soon."   
  
"Where did they go anyway?" Sango asked.  
  
"That girl said something about getting someone." Inuyasha said as he sat down. "And Shippo offered to go with her."   
  
"You where paying so much attention. Weren't you?" Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Ah...Shut Up!" Inuyasha relied.  
  
"We shouldn't fight amounts ourselves." Kurama said calmly to Inuyasha, who had been in a bad mood since earlier. "We must keep out target in mind."  
  
"Yes...I agree." Miroku said he sat by Sango. "Naraku is our top priority. It's only a matter of time before he makes the jewel complete." he said and Sango visibly became sad at this, with the thoughts of her brother, who's life was sustained by the jewel.  
  
"Bah! You forget that we do have one fragment. And, that I'm not giving it up."  
  
"You talk to much." Yusuke said as he joined the conversation. "If you were strong enough to beat this Naraku guy you would have already done it."  
  
"Shut Up!"Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Fragment of what?" Kuwabara asked causing everyone to realize he was still there.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama. And although we do have one fragment, we can not allow the others to continue to be contaminated by Naraku." Miroku said.  
  
  
  
{change of scenery: somewhere in the country}  
  
  
  
"Kyaa!" Kagome said as fell for the umteenth time. She got up slowly and made sure nothing was broken. "Botan, are we there yet?" she whined   
  
"Yusuke and the other should be a little bit more a head." she said. "But you don't look like you want to fly anymore. Umm...that is a problem." she continued thinking.  
  
"Kagome, I'll carry you." Shippo said about to turn into the balloon.  
  
"Shippo, thank you, but the problem is the books. They're too heavy." she said as she looked a the bag the books were now in.  
  
"Alright!" Botan said as she put the bag on the back of the oar. "This is simply taking much to long. So.." she said as she sat. "I'll fly. Get on."  
  
"But won't it be to much weight?" Kagome asked.  
  
With a giggle Botan responded, "I'll manage." She, Kagome, and Shippo took off. To Kagome's surprise Botan flew just as fast as before, causing her and Shippo to cling on for dear life.   
  
{change of scenery: Naraku's Castle}  
  
  
  
Koenma was still in the same situation he was in before, with a girl who refused to talk. But at least he was untied now. At this very moment he was staring very deeply into Kanna's eyes, neither person blinking. He was committed to getting her to talk. After another five minutes of the staring contest Koenma gave up.  
  
"Hey Kanna, what do you do for fun here?" Koenma asked the girl as he stood and looked out the window. "Don't you ever just want to be your own person and live your own life, out side of these walls." Koenma said noticing that Kanna was listening. "I mean it's not all fun and games, but don't you want to be the one in charge of your own future. Your own boss."   
  
"Naraku, tells me what to do and I obey." she responded unemotionally.   
  
"sigh" there was silence once again. "Ugh....don't you at least have a deck of cards or something!"   
  
{change of scenery: close to Naraku's Castle}  
  
'That damn Naraku, using me as a test subject, again.' Kagura thought to herself as she continued to fly on her feather. All of the sudden she noticed something. 'Um....I'm being followed.' She brought her feather to the ground by a small lake and waited. For minutes nothing happened, and then in a flash, she was using her fan to guard her against a sword. The sword pulled back and came in again, but this time Kagura was prepared. " Fuujin no Mai." she called as she sent powerful wind blades into her attacker.   
  
The blur with the swords fell and it was Hiei. He got up, not injured form Kagura's attack because he had dogged, and attacked again.  
  
"You're that brat Hiei right? It's no use you won't win against me." Kagura yelled as she sent another round of wind blades.  
  
"How pitiful your attack is." Hiei said as he rushed in and managed to cut Kagura's cheek.  
  
'Damn! He's to fast. I'll have to strike him from behind.' she thought as she noticed the Saimyoushou behind her. 'I'm being watched too.'   
  
"What are you looking away for. I am your opponent." Hiei said as he jump up with his sword. Kagura looked up in time and blew Hiei away.  
  
Hiei got up, but his sword had been blown far away from him. He started to charge for a physical attack, but as he was about reach Kagura she hit him with the wind blades, he stumbled and hit the ground. And out of his back there was a sickle attacked to a chain which dug deeply into him. The sickle was retracted and caught by a boy, who was about eleven, he was wearing battle armor that resembled Sango's, but his eyes showed no emotion.   
  
"Kohaku!" Kagura said surprised and some what upset. "Naraku didn't think I could handle myself. Right?"  
  
"Naraku wants us back at the castle." was all Kohaku responded.  
  
"Fine." Kagura said as she produced her big feather and she and Kohaku, with Saimyoushou around them escaped. After seeing this Hiei blacked out.   
  
{change of scenery: Back at campsite with Inuyasha and others}  
  
  
  
"Kyaaa!" someone yelled off in the distance.  
  
"What was that?" Inuyasha said as he got up and placed his hand on the sword.  
  
"Sounded like someone screaming." Yusuke said as he too stood up and looked to where the scream came from. In the distance a small fast object could be seen, but it was to far to tell what it was. As the object approached it became clear to Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara (who were standing there to) what or better yet who it was. But no one said anything.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stood there prepared for and attack.   
  
"Ah!" Inuyasha said as he noticed what it was and jumped up to catch something.  
  
{Starts at the same time that the last paragraph took place}  
  
"Kyaaa!" Kagome yelled as she almost lost grip of Botan's oar, which was going at an amazing speed. "Botan...please....slow down." she begged.  
  
"No can do, Kagome. We'll be there shortly, just hang on tight." she said but did slow down a bit anyway.  
  
'That's all I been doing.' she said as she looked down to she they were very high up. She looked back and saw Shippo cling to the oar, but, unlike her he wasn't petrified, he looked like he was having fun.  
  
"Weeee!" he squealed.  
  
"That's the spirit Shippo-chan!" Botan said over her shoulder. "Flying is a fun experience. You need to have fun." she said with a giggle as she threw her hands up into the air.  
  
"Botan!!" Kagome said nervously. "Pay attention! Or we'll all die!"   
  
"Oh alright. You're no fun." Botan said as she gripping her oar. She started to get lower to the ground and Kagome seemed to relax but as she relaxed she let her grip loosen and slipped off the oar.   
  
"Kyaa!!"  
  
"Kagome!!!" both Botan and Shippo yelled. Botan pulled the oar down, but the effects of gravity had a greater speed than her.   
  
'I'm going to die!' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
'Inuyasha's in a position to catch her.' Botan thought to herself. But as Inuyasha moved up and jumped up in the wrong place and she began to get worried. 'I won't make it to her in time.'  
  
Kagome was really close to the ground now and she had her eyes closed tight and the only thing in her mind right now was Inuyasha. All of a sudden she felt her self caught. And then the person who caught her landed gracefully on the ground. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find it was Kurama who caught her, not Inuyasha. Still in his arms, she blushed slightly, which caused him to blush.  
  
"Umm...Thank you." she said.  
  
"Your welcome." he said. 'Why am I blushing? I don't like this girl.' he said to himself. 'Hmm...are you sure? She is good looking and strong.' came the voice of Youko. 'I'll get her to be mine.' he said. 'Just a moment...you can't do that. She clearly likes Inuyasha.' Kurama said 'Watch me. I'll beat this dog guy and win her heart. All you have to do is let me out.' Youko said.  
  
"Umm...can you put me down?" Kagome said still slightly blushing. She had been watching Kurama for the past minute and he had gone from blushing to a little confused to startled to a sighing look. 'I wonder what's wrong with him?' she asked herself but mentally shrugged it off .  
  
"Oh, yes sor..." Kurama started to say and put her down but soon a very jealous looking hanyou walked up to them.   
  
"Put her down!" Inuyasha practically yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't bee so rude. He just save my life." Kagome said as she stood up strait.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't get to you." Inuyasha said so only she could hear.  
  
'He was really worried about me.' she thought and smiled to him. 'It's ok." she said and then she added a little jokingly "Just don't let it happen agin."  
  
"Don't let it happen again! What do you mean. You're the one always falling like luggage. And you!..." he said as he looked at Botan, who just landed, and ran up to Kagome. "What the hell were you doing!"  
  
"Kagome-chan are you alright? I'm so sorry, I didn't think you would fall." Botan said ignoring Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, I lost my grip on the oar." She turned to Kurama. "Thank you again for saving me."  
  
"That's ok." he replied.  
  
"sigh Umm...Yusuke, I need to talk to you." Kagome said causing everyone to look at Yusuke.  
  
"Ugh....Sure, what is it?" he said.  
  
"In private." she said. She felt Inuyasha stares on her but had to ignore it. 'I'll talk to Inuyasha later.' she thought to herself.  
  
She and Yusuke walked a little was away towards a lake. She sat down and so did he. For a while no one spoke. Kagome looked up at the stars and Yusuke looked across the lake.  
  
"Hey, did you know that we're cousins?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That was the first question I asked." she said then the silence returned but this time Yusuke broke it.  
  
"Then why haven't we meet before?" he asked.  
  
"That's the second question I asked. Heh...maybe we have more in common than we thought. My Mom and your Mom said we have meet, but, we were about four and didn't get along. You supposibly broke my doll and I hit you. We were supposed to meet again last year by apparently you died...."  
  
"That's a long story."  
  
"And I fell into the well." Yusuke looked like he wanted to ask about the well. "Don't ask that's an even longer story."  
  
"So life got in the way, huh." Yusuke said as he lied down in the grass. "Oh well we meet now." he said a little happily.  
  
"Yeah...but that's not the only thing I had to talk to you about," she said as Yusuke glanced at her. "When I was at your house, don't ask why I way at your house," she said before Yusuke could interrupt. "I ran into that girl, Keiko, and she had me bring all of your school books here. She said that you have to study other wise you'd have to repeat the year." she finished and looked at Yusuke who looked unconcerned.  
  
"Yeah...whatever." he said.   
  
"Yusuke, finals are in two weeks. Even I'm stressing. You have to do your part." She said, but he had closed his eyes and wasn't listening. "I don't think a 12% will help you pass. Yusuke. And you can't tell me that 'oh I'm the only one fighting evil' thing because I'm having the same problems as you." at this Yusuke looked at her.  
  
"How do you know that?" he questioned.   
  
"The grade? Keiko told me."  
  
"No, the only one fighting evil thing."  
  
"I just guessed it. That's not the point, you need to study. Keiko really cares for you and wants you to do well. So at least do it for her."  
  
"..."  
  
{change of scenery: Back at campsite with Inuyasha and others}  
  
Inuyasha was sitting up in a tree mumbling about Kagome leaving again.   
  
'Feh...who cares?" he half thought and mumbled.  
  
"You do." a voice next to him said, which startled him and almost made him fall out of the tree. She turned to his right and saw Botan, who was staring out into the night.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked coldly.  
  
"No need to ask so coldly. I said I was going to help you, don't you remember.   
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Don't worry you'll get your chance, I'll make sure of it."Botan said as she smiled up at him.   
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Yeah...and?" he said.  
  
"You have to be honest with Kagome-chan." she said as she looked over to the spot where Yusuke and Kagome where. 'It's no coincidence he picked this tree.'  
  
"Don't you think I know that!?! It's just....with everyone around."  
  
"Inuyasha you're not doing this for everyone. You're doing this for you and Kagome-chan." she said. "Well, you think about it." Botan said as she prepare to jump from the tree.  
  
"Hey, you know once you get past the fact that you're nuts and get you to shut up , you're a pretty good person to talk to."  
  
Botan smiled. "Inuyasha, you'll be surprised, but that not the first time I've had that said to me. ^-^" she said happily as she jumped off the tree.  
  
'She's nuts.' he said to himself as he looked into the night sky. There far off in the view was many long glowing lights. These light in their mouths they had glowing circles. 'Kikyo's soul carriers!' he said as he stood up for a better view. 'Kikyo is there.' and with that he left for the place where Kikyo was.   
  
(AN) Oh well! I guess old habits die hard, in this case. People I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was procrastinating. (I'm not going to lie to you guys.) And then school started. (Which sucks.) And they've been giving us a lot of work. So on Friday, we got the report cards and since I got good grades, I was in a good mood and wanted to do something for you guy's. I'm posting this without my cousin seeing it, so please ignore the spelling mistakes. (I don't like the dictionary 'cause it's easier to ask my cousin to spell check.) And as always Please Review! It really gets me into the wring mode and then you get the next chapter faster. So tell me any thing! Like's, dislike's, or suggestions for the story. Anything is appreciated.~Ja ne, Minna-San!~ 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer:...Are you people blind?! I mean, is my name Rumiko Takahashi or...umm what's his name? The guy who wrote Yu Yu Hakusho? Whatever! The point is I don't own anything! There I said it...*starts to cry* you people are mean making me admit I have nothing!   
  
Disclaimer2: Don't own Mario Brothers or DDRmax2 either.  
  
Just for that you get no story! *readers start to leave* No! No! Wait, I was kidding! Don't leave! I'll give you the story! Here!!! Take it!  
  
In a dark room, sat a boy. The room, with only the light of the quarter moon's rays shining through, had been this boy's prison. The room was one of those rooms, that even being in it for a couple of minutes sent shivers up your spine and made knots in your stomach. But the boy was used to these types of room for his own house had many similar rooms. The thing that was bothering the boy was the intense silence and utter boredom that had met him the moment he had entered the room.   
  
"Kanna?" he tried again in vain. "Ugh!..." he stated for the hundredth time that hour. He knew this fact for he had counted. 'I have to have a deck of card of something!' the boy thought to himself as he patted his pockets and at this moment luck seemed to be on his side, for he found a deck of card and a piece of gum. 'Ah! Cards! And Gum!' he thought as he put the gum in his mouth and opened the card. The first card at the top of the top of the deck was the joker. But the unusual thing was that it said 'Grim Reappear' at the bottom of the card and a picture of a very familiar blue haired, pink eyed, pilot of the river stix was staring back at the boy. 'Botan' he thought as he waked up to Kanna. "Care to play a game of cards?" he asked, but before she could answer, or ignore him, he dealt the cards and the game began.   
  
{change of scenery: Back at campsite with the others}  
  
  
  
Botan had just returned from her chat with Inuyasha. She sat down and then noticed that Kurama was making something over the fire. "Hey, What's that?" she asked him.  
  
"Part of our dinner." he responded.  
  
She got up and walked up to the pot but all she saw was boiling water. "Ugh...I know we have to be in top shape but only water seems a little extreme."   
  
Kurama looked back at her sort of confused but then understood. "This is the water for the Ramen we are going to have. Can you please go and get the others? The food will be ready in three minutes."  
  
"Sure!" she said and with that left to get Inuyasha first. But when she reached the tree he had been in it was empty. She looked around and then noticed the soul carriers and quickly knew where he had gone. She rushed to where Yusuke was and saw that he was in a deep conversation with Kagome. "Pssss" she said trying to get his attention, "Pssss" she tried again but no response. She picked up a pebble and tossed it to the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah, and then Kuwabara was like Eikichi! And I got to her before they could hurt the cat." Yusuke said, retelling his first day back with the living., to the listing Kagome. Then suddenly he felt something hit him in the back of the head "Hey!" he said as he looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as he looked around. Yusuke then spotted Botan waving to him to come over to her. "Nothing, ugh....can you wait here for a minute?"   
  
"Ugh...Sure." she said as Yusuke got up and walked into some bushes behind them.  
  
"What's is it Botan? Can't you see I'm talking with my cousin." he said.  
  
"Cousin?" she asked confused but decided to ask about that later. "Yusuke, Inuyasha's missing."  
  
"So? Dog-breath can take care of himself." he said.  
  
"No, that's not the problem. He went to see that horrible women Kikyo." she said then noticed Yusuke's confused faced and continued. "Kikyo, his last love." at this Yusuke looked a little upset. He never really had a great family lifestyle and now that he found out that he did have family he wanted to protect that as much as he protected his friends. And he wasn't going to let anything, no demons or dog-breath wanna be's, hurt Kagome because she was more than family she was his friend also.  
  
"Look, I'll go find him, you stay here and make sure she doesn't go back to camp."  
  
"But what will I say?" Botan said. At that Yusuke laughed. It had to be the first time in all the time that he knew her that she didn't have something to say. Usually you have to gag her just to get a word in the conversation.   
  
"You'll think of something." he said and with that took off, but then he turned back to her. "Hahaha....Which way did he go?" he said. She pointed and then he left again.  
  
Botan walked out toward Kagome and sat down. There was silence for a couple of seconds, mainly because Kagome hadn't noticed someone was next to her. She was staring out to the lake. She turned around and jumped back when she noticed Botan.  
  
"Botan!? What are you doing here?" she asked as she noticed that Botan was no longer in her pink kimono, but in the Sagarashiki Jr. High's girl school uniform. "You go to Sagarashiki Jr. High, too?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" Botan said then looked down at what she was wearing. "Oh this. No I don't. But I used this when I have to go and get Yusuke for a case at school."  
  
"Don't the teachers wonder who you are?"  
  
"Huh...That never occurred to me, they never ask."  
  
"You know, that was weird early with Kikyo, it looked like she was in pain."   
  
"Kagome, what's the deal with her?" Botan asked but then saw how it affected her and said "Never mind."  
  
"No, it's ok, she was/is Inuyasha love." she said. "She's Kaede's sister, a powerful Miko and they say I'm her reincarnation."  
  
"You are?" Botan said as she took out the little book that she always had with her. She started to flip thought the pages.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome said as she looked at her.  
  
"Well, the one to handle reincarnations is King Enma, himself, but that would mean it would say so in my guide book. But you are fifteen and around that time King Enma started to go on vacations and left the job to Koenma-sama." she said then looked up at Kagome who looked like she didn't get the connection. "Koenma, was at that time obsessed with a game called 'Mario Brothers' and gave a lot of the work to me." again Kagome didn't follow. "I don't remember assigning any Miko reincarnations." she said. "Let's see Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Houjo" Botan said as she flipped the pages.  
  
"My friends....can I see?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sorry no can do." She said then kept passing the pages "Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke....I don't have you in my book"   
  
"What does that mean?" Kagome said worried. "Aren't there other guides? Could I be in one of their books?"  
  
"Yes there are other guides but this is the Master Copy of the guide books. I have everyone in here." she said and saw how Kagome looked worried. "Don't worry when Koenma-sama gets back we'll ask him." she said cheerfully.  
  
"So Botan what's Koenma like?" Kagome asked out of curiosity  
  
'A spoiled prince.' Botan thought but decided against that. He was her boss after all. "He's the Judge of the Dead, but he's a child."  
  
'I guess she means A child at heart' Kagome thought as Botan started to tell her a memory hers.  
  
~Flashback~   
  
It was a bright office and sitting at a desk was Koenma and across from him Botan. Both looking down at a piece of paper with a marker in hand, concentrating both waiting for something, something very important to happen. At the side of the desk was the Oni, George, holding onto a small ball. Then there was a dramatic pause and then he called "I-25"  
  
"Bingo!" Botan yelled as she marked it on her paper and walked up to George.  
  
"Not Fair!" Koenma yelled as he jumped onto his desk. "I wasn't ready!" he said, in response Botan stuck out her tongue. "Don't you two have work to be done?" he said coldly.  
  
"Cheer up! Koenma-sama. I'll give you a rematch. You're choice of game." she said happily.   
  
"Alright I want to play a card game." Koenma said, knowing Botan was bad at card games. "I want to play Gin."  
  
"Sure." Botan said as George started to deal the cards.  
  
{hours later}   
  
"Koenma-sama, what game are we playing again?" Botan asked, she looked exhausted. The light in the office had been replace by lamps and the clock in the corner of the room read 2:30 am.   
  
"We're playing Gin."  
  
"We are!" Botan said as she looked at her card and saw she had Gin. But she wasn't going to say she did because if she did she would be forced to a rematch and never be able to go home. She was basically a hostage at this point and the only way to get out was to let him win. She sighed and drew a card. He did the same. And nothing happen. 'I'm never going home am I?' she thought to herself. Koenma then knocked over the deck of cards off the desk and Botan took her chance. "I'll get them." she said to him cheerfully. She bent down and put her hand in so he would draw it, then took other cards and put the deck back in place. "Shall we?" she said then looked at her new hand and to her surprise she had Gin again. 'Ah! I even cheat for him and he can't win.' "Koenma Sir, might we finish this game at another time."  
  
"No." was all he said.   
  
'He's too concentrated on winning, he'll never win if he doesn't loosen up.' Botan thought.   
  
After another 2 hours Koenma finally won. And.....   
  
~End of Flashback~   
  
"I was allowed to go home."   
  
"I don't get it was he really that bad of a card player?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The worst! He couldn't win if his life depended on it." Botan said.  
  
{change of scenery: Naraku's Castle}  
  
  
  
"Gin." a unemotionally voice said as a pale hand laid down the cards. Holding the card was Kanna, who although her face was strait, there could be seen a slight smile on her from beating the prince.  
  
'Ugh! That's the 10th time she's beaten me.' "Ah! This means war!" Koenma said as he dealt the shuffled deck. At the end both he and Kanna both had 26 cards. "Okay, the rules are simple the higher card wins, you can't look at you cards before you throw." Koenma said knowing that he wasn't telling her all of the rules.   
  
Suddenly the door of the room was pushed open and light filled the dark room. Among this light was a young boy.  
  
"Naraku wishes to see you." he said clearly to Kanna, who looked back at Koenma and then back at the boy. "I'll take care of our guest." he said and with that Kanna left and he sat down.  
  
"So who are you?" Koenma asked, sort of upset that he lost the chance to beat Kanna.  
  
"Kohaku." he said unemotionally.   
  
Koenma noticed that his eyes were empty, which meant his soul was either stolen or that he was being controlled by someone. Either way Koenma decided he was going to do something. He walked up to Kohaku and sat in front of him. Kohaku edged back and prepared for an attack but when Koenma did noting he relaxed and that's when Koenma took his chance. With his pacifier out of his mouth, he quickly put his hand over Kohaku's eyes and a blue light surrounded them. When the light cleared Kohaku was not conscience and Koenma had his pacifier back in his mouth.  
  
Koenma walked out of the room and down the corridor but the truth was that he was way out of place. First off he was like 3 feet tall and he was wearing purple and pink, he might as well had a sign on his back that said 'notice me.'   
  
He ducked in to another room, this time the room was light by a lamp instead of just the moonlight. Now the problem was that Kanna had taken most of his energy, but he did have enough to turn in to his adult form. But if he got into a fight he'd definitely loose because one: he doesn't fight and two: there would be no spirit energy left in him to defend himself. "I need a plan." he said aloud to himself. He started to look in his pockets again for anything that would increase his spirit power. Then he took of his hat and put it upside down on the floor and started taking stuff out of it. "Stapler, juice, extra pacifier, pair of shoes? How did that get in there? Oh well." he said as he continued looking. Out of the hat came a number of odd things from a sticker to a rubber ducky. "Rubber Ducky *squeek*, mirror to contact Botan, pencil, Cd, apple, goldfish....." Koenma stopped and looked to were he through the little compact mirror. He picked it up and checked to see if it still worked. Just as he was doing that the sun began to rise.   
  
{change of scenery: somewhere in the country (we're with Inuyasha now)}  
  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped. He was about twenty feet from where he had been pinned to for fifty years, where he had meet Kagome, and where he had told Kikyo how he really felt for Kagome. sigh 'What should I do? I don't want to be rude to Kikyo but I've probably already hurt Kagome by coming this far.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat the same way he always sat. He spotted a daisy near by and plucked it. 'Should I meet her, should I go back.' he thought to himself as he plucked the petals. Suddenly he spotted someone coming out of the bushes, he threw the flower far from him and stood with his arms crossed on top of the petals.   
  
"Inuyasha, were is she?" a very upset looking Yusuke asked.  
  
"She, who?" Inuyasha asked knowing perfectly well who he was talking about and who had told him.  
  
"That girl, ugh...." Yusuke said then paused to think, to be truthful he had forgotten the name Botan had told him. "....Don't play stupid, you know who."  
  
"Feh, can't a guy just take a run in forest with out being questioned?" Inuyasha said still standing perfectly still on the petals. Yusuke eyed him suspiciously. But suddenly they both heard someone groaning feet from where they were.   
  
They both rushed forward and found themselves at a lake and in the clearing was a small black figure that was moving. They approached it carefully.   
  
"Careful, it's a demon." Inuyasha said as he put his hand on his sword.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Yusuke said back.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Hn" the figure said.  
  
"I know that 'Hn'" Yusuke said as he approached the figure and started to poke it. "Still alive Hiei?"  
  
"Poke me again and you'll regret it." Hiei said as he sat up.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."   
  
"Of corse. I, a really demon won't die from a pathetic attack from that wench Kagura." Hiei said.   
  
"Feh, a real demon or not she still beat you." Inuyasha said looking down on Hiei. Hiei got up and picked up his sword, facing Inuyasha, who already had Tetsusaiga out.  
  
Yusuke stepped between them and said "Children, if you can't play nice with each other I'll have to separate you." gaining him a death glare from Hiei and a hit on the head from Inuyasha. "Ow.....Anyway, Hiei what happened?"  
  
"A boy with a chain and blade attacked my back and at the same time I was charging at Kagura who hit me with her attack."  
  
"Oh so you were caught off guard, I guess being a full demon isn't what it used to be." Inuyasha said. Hiei glared daggers at him. 'Thank Kami-sama that looks can't kill, but he's still not scarier than Sango when upset.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"But I unlike you have found Naraku's castle." Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh yeah were is it?" Inuyasha asked unbelieving.   
  
"There." Hiei said as he turned around and pointed to a mountain in the distance.  
  
"Feh...I don't see anything."  
  
"There's a barrier around it. Stupid."  
  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
"Trust me I know, the Jigan always knows." Hiei said in his most creepy voice as the Jigan began to glow red behind his bandana.  
  
'What the heck was that?' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
"Anyway, we should let the others know were we are. Yusuke said as he took out the little mirror. As he was about to open it, it started to ring. "Ugh, hello."  
  
"Yusuke....." Botan's voice came from the mirror and she look like she had something important to tell him.   
  
{change of scenery: Lake with Kagome and Botan}  
  
Hours had passed since Botan's first story but she had kept going determined to keep Kagome from finding out Inuyasha was missing. But even determination usually lost against sleep. Kagome had fallen a sleep long before but Botan was stubborn and was even taking in her sleep. She was mumbling something about Yukina, but as soon as she started her sentence Hiei's image appeared in her head and she shot up strait.  
  
"What a horrible way to start the day!" she said as she yawned and stretched. She looked over a Kagome who was still asleep and then walked back to the campsite and saw Kurama sitting against a uneaten pot of Ramen. Sango was asleep, with Kirara and Shippo, clutching her boomerang while only feet away what Miroku, who looked a little to happy. Kuwabara was leaning against a tree with drool hanging from his mouth. Botan walked back to Kagome, who was still asleep and sat down just enjoying the silence and resting her voice. All of a sudden a beeping came from he pocket and Kagome was a wakened.   
  
"What's that beeping?" She asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Probably Yusuke." Botan said as she took out the little mirror.  
  
"Isn't he at camp." she said.  
  
"Ugh....." Botan said not answering Kagome and turning her attention to mirror. "Hello."  
  
"Botan, it's me." Koenma whispered on the other end.  
  
"Koenma-sama! I so glad you're alright!" Botan said happily.  
  
"SHHHH! Not so loud I'm still here at Naraku's."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Botan said as Kagome walked behind her to look a Koenma. He was about sixteen and had a tattoo that said Jr. on it but besides that he was normal.  
  
"Botan, from what I can tell the castle's in Mt. Hiei, but there's a barrier around it. I only have a little Spirit Energy left, but it's enough to get the barrier open. So get her quickly." and with that the screen went black.  
  
Botan opened and closed the mirror and called Yusuke.  
  
"Ugh, hello." he said.  
  
"Yusuke, Naraku's castle is in Mt. Hiei and Koenma's going to open the barrier for us."   
  
"Fine, get everyone here and we'll go save pacifier breath." Yusuke said and with that the screen went black.  
  
"I don't get it why does he call him pacifier breath?" Kagome saked.  
  
"Ugh......"  
  
(AN) Ok thanks to the people who reviewed last time. I'm sorry but I am actually busy but the truth is I wanted this out for the weekend but I was playing DDRmax2 it was fun. So sorry. Once again please ignore the spelling mistakes and the geographical errors in this chapter, but I like Mt. Hiei, So...., If you have questions, review, if you have suggestions review, if you board review, ugh you get the picture right? Please review. ~Ja ne~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: HAHAHA! I do own them! *Door breaks down and 2 men with black suits walk in* My door!! "You are infringing the copyrights on these shows." one guys says. @_@? Oro? *Another guy walks in.* "You owe us....." *hands me a paper.* Ah! I don't have that much money and I'll never will! Leave me alone! crying "Say it." sniff Fine! I do not, repeat Do Not, own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. There, happy? *Guy that walked in last comes up to me threateningly* Oh! I did not make up 'Oro?' either, that's my favorite thing that Kenshin, who I don't own, says. *men in black leave* What about my door!?! Ugh....here's the story.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Kohaku awoke and found that his head was throbbing. He put his hand to his head but no blood or anything was coming out. But still the pain only became worse by the second. He stood up and realized where he was and what he was supposed to be doing and then it hit him like a tone of brick. Everything suddenly came flowing back, his life, his training, his father, his sister, his great betrayal, that made him want to forget in the first place, and his sister's kind forgiving face that wanted him back. He became confused, but one thing was certain, Naraku was evil, and he was the true enemy. That was evident as Kohaku remember every time that he was forced to fight his sister and her friends and about all the people he was forced to kill against his will. He knew nothing could ever bring those people back but to atone for his sins he would make sure that Naraku never killed anyone again.  
  
"Kohaku..." a voice from behind him said. He turned to face the door and saw Kagura was staring back at him.  
  
"Kagura." he said not rudely but not entirely politely either.  
  
'No title. He's change.' she thought as she stared into his eyes. 'It as if,...oh I see he's regained control of his soul...in that case.....' "Naraku sends for you," she said as she saw him twitch. "But I see...."  
  
"See what?" he asked.  
  
"...See, that you are no longer his marionette, but he still trusts you, more than he trusts me, so we will work together." she said.  
  
"....What's in it for you?...." he said coldly.  
  
"My freedom...."  
  
  
  
{change of scenery: Naraku's room}  
  
"See Kanna, life is like a game of chess, once in control, the pieces can only move were you want them to go. So now matter what plan they come up with or even if your own defenses turn against you, you have enough control to counter attack." Naraku said as he move three pieces together. "Kukuku....I think it's time to involve our other players, don't you agree Kanna?"  
  
"....." was her response.  
  
"Tell Kagura to start her mission."  
  
"Hai." she said.  
  
"And Kanna," he said to her, "With Kohaku, escort our other guest here as well." and with that he dismissed her.  
  
"Soon I will be in position." he said staring at the King and Queen. "Soon I will be the one in charge of both times."  
  
{change of scenery: To where Kikyo is.}   
  
"He didn't show up...." Kikyo said with a smirk. "No matter I will be with Inuyasha and no one, not even the me from another time, with change that." she said aloud as she turned around. 'Huh....there is he....' she thought as she drew an arrow and fired it quickly.  
  
The arrow speed through the air, but the figure it was aimed at jumped high and all the arrow hit was a tree. The figure landed gracefully and rased it's yellow eyes and glared at Kikyo.  
  
"Huh...you are Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, are you not?" she said glaring back at him.  
  
"You are the Miko that bound Inuyasha to tree for 50 years. The dead Miko made of burial soil and bones. Know this I, Sesshomaru-sama, will be the one to take Inuyasha's life and if you continue to interfere I will...." he said as Kikyo interrupted with laughter.  
  
"You? Threaten me? I'd be more worried about myself if I were you. Inuyasha's life belongs to me and we will go to hell together." she said  
  
"Inuyasha's life belongs to Naraku." said a unemotional voice not very far from the two.  
  
Both turned and face a little white girl holding a mirror.  
  
"Who are you?" Kikyo asked. 'I don't feel any Youki coming from her.  
  
"I am Kanna of the Void." she said emotionlessly.   
  
{change of scenery: In a tree looking down at a field}   
  
"Do I have to do this?" Kohaku questioned.  
  
"What do you think....Of course you do! If you start disobeying orders Naraku'll just kill you.." Kagura said and then move in closer to him and said "And you'll never repent for the lives you ended or see your sister again.".  
  
"Aneue...." he said. He really missed her but he knew that with as many sins he had committed it might be impossible to every go back to her and back to the way things were. But some how in a way he was okay with that, if it wasn't possible to go back he wanted her to remember him the way he was before Naraku and most importantly, he wanted her to be happy even if it meant without him. He nodded his head, "What do I have to do...."  
  
"Hmm...See that girl," she said pointing to a little girl on the field collecting flowers. "Naraku wants her, she's the human that's always with Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru....What Naraku has planed, I don't know but...he wants her." And with that she left to go help Kanna.  
  
Kohaku sighed. 'Great, in addition to all the other crimes I've committed, I get to add kidnaping...' he said to himself as he thought of any possibly way of not doing this. Unfortunately he spotted Naraku's poisonous insects watching him, which meant that he would have to do this. He sighed again and jumped out of the tree.  
  
  
  
{change of scenery: In the field}   
  
Rin was picking flowers. She happily sung to herself the song she had made up.  
  
"Yama no na ka."  
  
"Mori no na ka"  
  
"Kaza no na ka."  
  
"Yume no na ka."   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama toko ni ru......" she stopped it had bee a long time since Sesshomaru had left and she missed him. She sighed and looked around. 'Jaken's not back yet from getting food....Oh well!' she thought to herself as she continues to pick flowers and resumed the song.   
  
Suddenly she heard a 'Thump' like someone landing on the ground. She turned around and said "Sessho......" but stopped when she saw no one. 'That was strange....I thought I heard someone....' she thought but then went back to her flowers, which she was now arranging into a crown.   
  
In a flash a hand was covering her moth and she felt someone behind her move closer to her. She tried to scream but no sound came out, she tried to fight back but the person behind her was a lot stronger, so she did the next best thing, she started to cry.   
  
Kohaku felt her hot tears fall on to his hand and instantly he felt terrible. 'I making little girls cry too....' He move closer to he and whispered so only she could hear. "Don't cry, you'll be all right and I'm sorry for this." He felt her calm down a bit but then her panic quickly came back when he started to carrier her away. All that was left in the field was the uncomplete crown of flowers.   
  
{change of scenery: Campsite}  
  
The walk back to where the other were was a quiet one. No one spoke and the only sound heard was Botan's and Kagome's feet hitting the ground.   
  
They reached the came and found every one asleep. Everyone that is expect for.... "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ugh....He's with Yusuke...." Botan said as some of their traveling companions started to wake up.  
  
"Okay...And where's Yusuke?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Ugh....He's with Hiei." Botan lied, she had no clue where Hiei was, but he was the only other one out of came for the moment and she need an excuses.  
  
"And where's Hiei?" Kagome asked just remembering that the little fire demon hadn't been with them for a long time.   
  
"That's enough question." Kurama said as he walked up to the girls. "We must continue our mission if we hope to find Naraku." he said.   
  
"Ah! That's right Koenma contacted me and the castle is in Mt. Hiei." she said to him, very thankful that he had changed the subject.   
  
"Mt. Hiei?..." Kurama question.  
  
"Yes, that's what Koenma said."   
  
"Are you sure because Mt. Hiei is in Kyoto..." he said.  
  
"Really....I don't think Yusuke would have followed Inuyasha last night to Kyoto....AH! Oops!" Botan said as she realized her mistake. She looked at Kagome who was looking at her.  
  
"Where was Yusuke following Inuyasha to?" she question but she was afraid that she already knew the answer. 'He was going to Kikyo again...He'll never change.' she thought to herself.  
  
"Ugh..." Botan said.  
  
"Don't lie to me and don't try and cover up for him." she said, by this time everyone was awake and waiting to hear Botan answer.  
  
"Ugh..." she said then took a deep breath. "YusukewentafterInuyashabecauseafterIhadatalkwithInuyasha,hespottedKikyo'ssoulcarriersand wenttoher," she took another breath and then continued, "AndIspottedthemtoosoItoldYusukeandhelookedalittleupset,Iguessit'sbecauseyourhiscousinanddoesn'twantanyonetotreatyoubadly, anywayIthinktheyare togethernowandasforHieiIhavenocluewhereheis!" Botan finished and then gasped for air, she had told all of the truth and very fast in hopes that Kagome, like the rest of their companion, just became confused.  
  
But what Kagome had understood confirmed what she had thought. 'Inuyasha spotted Kikyo's soul carriers and went to her,' She sighed. 'I guess I had just hoped it wasn't true, that he still loved her' the words he had said to Kikyo echoed in her mind "Kikyo you know I love you"   
  
"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Botan asked with a sympathetic smile on her face.  
  
Kagome put a smile on her face (AN: you know the one her friend say is scary) "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"...Kagome." Sango said as she got up and walked over to her friend.  
  
"Why dose everyone look like were at a funeral or like we have 24 hours to live, we have to go stop Naraku!" she said a little too cheerfully, which gained her stares. "Ugh...really I'm fine.." Kagome said then started to look around for something. "I think I left my bag near the lake....I'll just go back and get it...be back in a second." she said then left.  
  
"No matter what she says, she's not fine." Botan said looking after her who just went back into the forest.  
  
"I thought Inuyasha would stop seeing her, he said that he loved Kagome...." Sango said sadly as she too watched Kagome enter the forest.  
  
"But some habits are hard to break...." Miroku said from behind.   
  
Suddenly Sango felt a hand rubbing her bottom. While blushing she turned around and hit Miroku and then said, "The perfect example, right?"  
  
"It's my hands, they have a mind of their own." he said then slapped his own hand and said, "Bad hands."   
  
"But...still maybe I should go check on her...." Botan said but Kurama stopped her.  
  
"No, wait I'll go." he said and with that went after Kagome.  
  
(AN) I'M GOING INSANE!!! One of the lines in this story I could have sworn I had used it in an earlier chapter, so it's killing me not knowing, so I reread all of the chapters (God their long!) And I don't see it. So I put it now and I had put it in my other story as well, but what's bothering me is; If I thought of the line and never used it or had read it somewhere else. If I read it somewhere else I don't own it! That's all and I'm just using it here....If I thought of it, I'm worried about my memory!   
  
Ok, I need help (No, not mentally, despite what you think)(Hmm...maybe a bit mentally...) 1st: Do you guys want a new moon chapter soon (I don't know when the real new moon is going to be, so I'll just put in.) 2nd: I think I should kill off someone; I think it should be Kohaku! Tell me should I kill him or kill someone else.   
  
As always I thank the people who reviewed before.   
  
Oh yeah the song is Rin's song and that's not like real lyrics it's just what I she is saying  
  
So review and tell me New moon or no new moon and Kill Kohaku or kill someone else. Tell me who you want me to kill. All suggestion are welcomed and so is constructive criticism. Please review and tell me if there is any thing I can improve (besides spelling! If you say spelling I'll hit you with a flop disk!) ~Ja ne~ ^-^ 


	11. Chapter 11

(AN) I'm back!! *Dodges various sharp objects thrown at her* I know I took long to update but...There's no excuse, I'll just try not to do it again. I'm sorry!   
  
Disclaimer: How can I disclaim something if I never claimed it? A mystery of life I guess....Anyways....I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.   
  
'Inuyasha....' Kagome thought as she reached the side of the lake. The tears in her eyes were stating to break through even thought she fought. 'Why am I crying? I knew he loved her. He always has and always will...I will not cry.' she said to herself as she wiped her face. She walked up to the edge of the lake and put her hands in, cupping up water, she splashed it in her face.   
  
She blinked to clear her vision and looked at her reflection in the water. Although there were no tears, her face showed sadness. sigh "I bet the others are worried about me...I better go back."  
  
"Yes they are." said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Kurama.  
  
"Minamino-san."   
  
"Higurashi-san, please call me Kurama," he said as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"Ok, you can call me by my name to." she said with a smile.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just need my..."  
  
"About Inuyasha."  
  
"....Why wouldn't I be?" she said with sadness in her voice.  
  
Kurama said nothing but looked at her. 'She holds in her pain and puts on a smile for the world.' he thought. 'I'll kill the bastard that makes my Kagome sad!' Youko said in Kurama's head. Kurama ignored him and placed his attention on Kagome who was speaking again.  
  
"It's always the same, he leaves blindly after her, not caring that she wants to 'take him to hell with her.' and then he comes back." she said as she stared at the grass. "Sadder than before he left. I want him to be happy....but...even if it's selfish....I want him to think of how his leaving affects us, affects me."  
  
"It is not selfish, you want the best for him but would like him to think about how his actions affect the situation you are all in. I believe that he should be more considerate of your feelings. I also believe that he is not the only one to blame for this type crime."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"All of us in someway have been inconsiderate to someone else's feeling, even if it's just the feeling, the want for their loved one to be safe. I know, I, myself have been inconsiderate in that way to my mother. She wants me to be safe, to be happy, but I can't fully guarantee that, especially in my line of profession." he sighed.  
  
Kagome thought about it and it did make sense, she also did it to her family even if she didn't mean to.   
  
"And at times it is something we can not help."  
  
"I guess you're right...." Kagome said and then thought, 'I'll give Inuyasha the benefit of the doubt this time and see what happens.'   
  
Kagome stood up, while grabbing her bag, and brushed off her skirt. "We should be heading back. The others might start to worry." she said with a smile as she offered a hand to Kurama.  
  
'That fake smile again.' he thought to himself as he took her hand, with a bit of blush on his face, and stood up. He did like her, that was for sure, he wanted to get to know her, and one day he promised himself that he would see her true smile, no matter what it took.   
  
{change of scenery: Jumping from tree to tree}   
  
It had been hours since her kidnaping and to be honest, this was getting boring. All they had done had be jumping from tree to tree and what a surprise to another tree!   
  
At one point it had gotten a little exciting. She had slipped and almost fallen, but the boy caught her, and put her on his back and said with concern in his voice. "Hold on tight."  
  
She leaned in so that her face was against his. "Hey, Mister," she said but got no response. So she tried again. "Mister...are you listing to Rin?" she said and this time caught his attention.  
  
"Are you talking to me? What is it?" he said as he looked around for Naraku's insects.  
  
"I'm Rin, and it's nice to meet you....ugh"  
  
"Kohaku." he said, seeing that the insects were not in sight or in hearing range.  
  
"Kohaku-kun, Ko-ha-ku-kun," she said, adding a little melody to the second time she said it. "Rin likes that name." She sighed. "But Rin wants to know, why did you take Rin away?"   
  
"sigh I was ordered to." he said sadly.  
  
"Buy who?"  
  
"...A really bad guy....But like I said you'll be alright." Kohaku said still sadly. 'All I have to figure out is how.'  
  
"A really bad guy...who ordered you...to take me..."  
  
"Don't think to much about it."  
  
"I know! We could get Sesshomaru-sama to help us get rid of the bad guy and then Kohaku will be happy!" she said all positive like.  
  
Kohaku blushed a little at her words 'And then Kohaku will be happy!' sigh 'She really is something special...here I kidnaped her and she's worried about my happiness.'  
  
{change of scenery: Spirit World}  
  
Since Botan left, Koenma was kidnaped, and George was turned in to a vegetable head, everything in spirit world was turning into chaos. No one, besides those three and King Enma, himself, knew how to run Spirt World officially.  
  
"Hinageshi, we can't handle this," said a girl that had blue hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue dress. "Even the death rate has gone up, we need to call Botan."  
  
"I know, I know, Sayaka," said another girl from behind Koenma's desk. She had reddish hair and was in miko's clothing "It's just...." she trailed off.  
  
"I know, we shouldn't bother the Spirit detectives while they are working. But this is an emergency."  
  
"It's not that...I don't know where the remote is..." she said a little embarrassed. Sayaka sweat dropped. "It's just that Koenma has to many papers on his desk, honestly, you'd think that he'd never heard of a computer before." she said while moving papers around, trying her hardest to keep them in order. "Grrr!!!" she said as she shoved all of the papers off of the desk.  
  
It was like it was raining paper, which when you think about it, isn't really good.  
  
"Hinageshi!" Sayaka said surprised.  
  
Hinageshi just smiled and then laughed.   
  
'She's lost it!' Sayaka thought.  
  
"It was right next to me! The whole time..." she said sheepishly, as she picked up the remote and clicked the button.   
  
Out of no where a tv screen appeared and both girls looked at it as if expecting something to happen. When nothing did they turned to each other and both said at the same time "Well?"  
  
"Ugh...what do expect me to do, I'm the youngest ferry girl, I don't know how this thing works." Hinageshi said as she looked around Koenma's office. "You know...come to think of it, this is my first time in Koenma-sama's office, usually Botan tells me my assignments."  
  
"Great....I've been in here before, but only to meet with Koenma-sama and then I leave, so I don't know how his tv screen works either." Sayaka said with a sigh as she turned her back on Hinageshi.  
  
Hinageshi picked up the remote and stared at it for a second and then pushed all of the buttons at once.  
  
Suddenly explosions were heard in Koenma's office as the two girls screamed and ducked for cover.  
  
"You pushed all the bottons at once! You could have broken something, don't act so childish!" Sayaka said as she got up and stared at Hinageshi back (She had stood up first.)  
  
"Childish, you might say, but...." she said as she point to something in the clearing smoke. As the smoke cleared a picture on the tv screen could be seen. "....I got it to work."  
  
On the screen was a picture of Botan, she was sitting next to another girl. It appeared that they were taking, because their mouths were moving, but no sound came out.   
  
"No sound." Hinageshi said  
  
"Observant aren't we?" Sayaka said as she picked up the remote and started to look at the unlabeled buttons. She picked one and pushed it. And it worked, they were hearing the conversation now, but....  
  
"...They're not speaking Japanese anymore....at least when I had the remote they were talking Japanese...."  
  
"They were mute!"  
  
"Mute, but, if we could hear them, in Japanese." she said as she snatched the remote away, and hit the button Sayaka had pushed and then bluish-pinkish button. Suddenly they heard ringing. "Do you hear that?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"Yes." Sayaka said with a sigh. She really didn't like Hinageshi, this was the second time they had meet and both times she had give off a bad impression. 'How did she become a Spirit World agent? She acts so childish and flaky.'   
  
The ringing continued and the Botan on the screen started to dig inside her pocket.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Botan speaking!" she said politely and cheerful, with her eyes closed.   
  
The two girls looked at each other not knowing if they need a receiver or just to speak.   
  
"Say something!" Sayaka said to Hinageshi  
  
"Me? Why me first?"  
  
"Hello?" Botan said, then saw the two people on the other line. "Hinageshi, Sayaka, what's wrong, say something."  
  
"Hi! Botan!" Hinageshi said.  
  
"Hi!" Botan responded.  
  
"Hello Botan-san." Sayaka said properly with a bow.  
  
"Hi, Sayaka. So what's up?"  
  
"Spirit worlds a wreck, there's no order and no one will listen to reason. We tried to talk thing out to restore order but they ignored us." Sayaka said. "The ferry girls are all out their post and refuse to go back to where they were stationed, " she said.  
  
"And the death rate has gone up, in the areas abandoned by the ferry girls." Hinageshi said.  
  
Botan looked a little mad but put a smile on her face and asked, "Hinageshi, you are my second in command, and they did not listen to you?"  
  
"No they said I was too young and that they bet it was a favoritism thing."  
  
"Sayaka take the remote and hit the orange button, will you please?" Botan said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
As she hit the button they heard the hall out side grow quiet.   
  
"Attention all Spirit World agent." Botan said, as she did her voice echoed throughout the building. "This is Botan speaking. And what I have to say is....." there was a long pause. "HOW CAN YOU ALL BE SO SELFISH AS TO FORGET EVERY BIT OF TRAINING YOU EVER HAD!! OUR BOSS, LORD KOENMA WAS KIDNAPED AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELVES!" She said then took a breath. "Well lets think about this rationally shall we? What happens in a few weeks?" No one responded and then a small leaf spirit raised their hand. "Yes Yumi."  
  
"King Enma comes back home."  
  
"Correct, and what will happen to all of us if Koenma is still missing?"  
  
"We'll get in trouble." Yumi said.  
  
"Bingo, not only us, but the three realms will be endanger too." she said giving everyone a minute to process this. "So, Sayaka, will handle Koenma's job while Hinageshi handles mine, any questions?"  
  
"Botan, that's not fair, I am the next oldest ferry girl." said a girl with long black hair, and pale white skin, and was very skinny, so skinny she actually looked like the grim reaper in legends.   
  
Botan smiled. "When Koenma gets back, you can take it up with him, but until then, that is the way it is going to be." she said politely as her picture disappeared and the screen went black.  
  
"Botan? Are you there?" Sayaka asked.  
  
"Yes I'm here." she said as she reappeared in front of them. "The link to the entire building was turned just off, but will you two be able to handle everything here?"  
  
"Yeah....but how did you make your message go out to the whole building?" Hinageshi asked.  
  
"It's the orange button that does that."   
  
"Ah! Ok! Don't worry Botan you can count on us!" Hinageshi said and with that the screen went black.  
  
Sayaka sighed, yes they would listened to them, now that Botan had yelled at everyone, but there was still no guarantee that the others would obey to them. She looked up at Hinageshi, who just pushed the orange button.  
  
"Hi! This is Hinageshi,"  
  
'Typical, she's playing with the speaker now.' Sayaka thought.  
  
"All ferry girls are to return to their post. No if's, and's, or but's about it. You will follow the schedules that you were given before." she continued with a lot more confidence and authority in her voice, than before. None of the ferry girls moved. "Well, you heard me! GO!" she said adding extra emphasis to the word 'Go!' As she said it all a the ferry girls scatted, all but one, the one that had spoken up to Botan before. She stayed glaring daggers at Hinageshi. "Ayume, is there a problem?" she said seriously. Sayaka was surprised how she was handling this problem with Ayume, very rational, not at all like the Hinageshi she knew.  
  
"No, none at all," Ayume said with attitude in her voice.  
  
"Well, then I suggest you leave, people die every minute so your work load isn't getting any lighter by standing there." Hinageshi said politely.   
  
Ayume turned her back to Hinageshi and started to leave, mumbling something about a bratty little ferry girl.  
  
Hinageshi turned off the speaker/picture tv. "Well I'd better get going to, I have both my rounds and Botan's to complete." she said as she started to leave.  
  
"You surprised me," Sayaka said. Hinageshi turned around and sat on her oar.  
  
"How?"  
  
"The way you handled that situation, it was so unlike what I would have expected from you."   
  
"And why's that?....You assumed you knew who I was inside and out." Hinageshi said with a small smile as she jokingly scolded Sayaka, while waving her finger. "You're not supposed to judge a book by it's cover, ya' know." she added with a smile. "Before I leave do you need help with anything?"  
  
"Picking up the papers..." Sayaka said as she looked around the room, it looked like a paper blizzard had hit, and it would that hours just to pick up and reorganize all of them. "...I think that's..." she said as she looked back at Hinageshi, who was missing now. "...ugh...leaving me with all of the dirty work huh?" she said aloud as she folded her hands over her chest, and had a slight smile on her face. "Hinageshi...I had you figured all wrong....you're a bigger jerk than I thought before! Leaving me with the mess you created!" she said as she started to pick up the papers.  
  
{change of scenery: Inuyasha, Yusuke's, and Hiei's camp }   
  
Inuyasha didn't trust Yusuke and Hiei at all. He had no friends with him and worst of all Kagome wasn't there and probably would be mad at him when they saw each other. 'She's going to be mad. I don't know how she always knows, but she does.' he thought to himself in the tree that he had slept in because of his lack of trust in Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
"Feh..." he said as he looked down at Yusuke and Hiei, who were awake, and restarting their fire.   
  
"Do you trust him?" Yusuke asked so only Hiei could hear.  
  
"Hn...me trust him? I'd rely on the Baka, before I'd ever trust him."   
  
"....You...rely on Kuwabara first....In other words pigs would have to fly to get you to trust Inuyasha." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I don't trust him either....their's something not right about him, something they're not telling us, and I don't like the way he treats Kagome."  
  
"You're stupid human cousin."  
  
"Watch it Hiei..." Yusuke said and then give him a smirk. "How'd you know?"  
  
"When you girls get through with your girl talk, we'd better start heading back!" Inuyasha shouted at them.  
  
Both Yusuke and Hiei glared at him.  
  
"I thought those stupid ears would have some use." Hiei said. "But apparently not."  
  
"Come on Hiei, it's not his fault he doesn't know how to listen," Yusuke said sarcastically. "It's probably we were talking to fast for him to understand. So I'll say it again," Yusuke said as he put his hands to his mouth and started to shout. "THEY ARE COMING HERE!!! DO YOU GET IT NOW!!" Yusuke said as he saw Inuyasha cup his ears for protection.  
  
"Stupid human..." Inuyasha mumbled as he rubbed his ears.  
  
  
  
{change of scenery: With Kikyo and Seshomaru}   
  
  
  
  
  
Kanna of the void had appeared but that seemed to be of no importance to Sesshomaru. This was not his fight, he turned to leave when the air around them suddenly started to pick up. From above him, he heard someone yell " Fuujin no Mai". Blades of wind appeared out of no where and were approaching Sesshomaru fast.   
  
Sesshomaru moved gently to side, as if the attack were just a simple breeze to him. He looked for the origin of the attack and saw a great feather above him. Jumping down from the feather was a girl...no, a demon...who was wearing a fancy Kimono and had a fan in her hand. Her red eyes locked with his golden.   
  
"With a pathetic attack like that you will never defeat me, Sesshomaru-sama." he said with no emotion.   
  
"Heh...who said I want to defeat you?" she said in a sly tone.  
  
Kikyo was dealing with her own problems to even notice the new arrival. The little emotionless girl and her were staring at each other intently. Each waiting for the other to make a move. But neither willing to be the first.   
  
"Let's play shall we?" Kanna said emotionlessly as ever.  
  
"Let the games begin!" Kagura yelled as she raised her fan and charged towards Sesshomaru.  
  
(AN) That was long! Sorry, it was mostly in Spirit World but I wanted to write that. I want to thank all of the people who reviewed last time! Oh! Who said that this was Kura/Kag, I now I didn't, even if it seems so, there are surprises in store, so be patient. As always, I ask you to review and give any suggestion. (Except spelling *Hold up floppy disk threateningly*) And now here's Botan with the next chapters preview! (Midi of Hohoemi no Bakudan starts to play)  
  
  
  
Hello everybody! Botan here! Things are heating up as the battle between Kagura and Kanna v.s Sesshomaru and Kikyo continues. But, the bad guys never stick to the rules, as Kagura reveals her trump card.  
  
As for Kohaku, he continues to search for a safe place for Rin. Aww...Isn't that cute, he cares.   
  
It's action, mystery, and romance, all on the next brand new Yu Yu....Oops! New times, New friends! See ya then! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho they both belong to they're original creators and that is not me

Last Time:

"Let's play, shall we?" Kanna said emotionlessly as ever.

"Let the games begin!" Kagura yelled as she raised her fan and charged towards Sesshomaru.

_change of scenery: on a country trail with Kagome and others_

The group had been walking for some time, and no one had spoken a word. Everything was quiet, a little too quiet, it was that eery quiet, that drove someone to insanity.

"GRRR!! That's enough! I can't stand it anymore!" Kuwabara screamed while pulling out his hair.

"What is it Kuwabara?" Botan questioned.

"The silence! It's unnatural in this place!" he said.

"We were enjoying the silence, Kuwa-chan." Botan said.

"Botan, Ixnay the ickname nay..."

"What? Are you ok Kuwabara, you're taking funny?" Kagome said as she placed her hand to his forehead, while walking backwards.

"All right this is taking far to long, isn't it?" Botan said calling the groups attention to fall on her. "Sango, Kirara can fly right?"

"Yes, there are to many people here for her to carry."

"Well, lets see what we can do....On Kirara....will be Sango, Miroku, and Kuwabara." Botan said.

"But what about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well she can fly on her own with Shippo." Botan said, then turned to Kagome with a grin on her face. "That is, of course, unless you want to fly with me again."

"No! That's alright....I'll fly by myself.' Kagome said remembering what had happened before.

"Haha, that's ok, I understand, And that leaves Kurama with me." Botan said as she materialized her oar.

"Aww, man, I'll miss ya'" Kuwabara said to Kurama, who was next to him.

"It was nice knowing you." Kagome said as is walked passed the now worried Kurama.

"Arrr! I don't fly that bad! And you know it!" Botan yelled.

"Botan...I would rather...just..."

"Let's go!" Botan said as she materialized her oar and shoved Kurama on.

The group few at a slow and steed pace and the flight could even be called relaxing. That is, until the group spotted a little dot below them jumping from tree to tree. At first everyone thought it just some random demon, but as the group looked on, one member of the party, looked shocked and call out the name "Kohaku!" before she dove towards the figure.

_change of scenery: with Kohaku_

They had been traveling for hours now, with no precise destination set and their energy fading quickly. The girl, Rin, had already fallen asleep on his back, and Kohaku, himself, was getting tired of carrying a little girl. But he couldn't stop, Naraku's insects we one his tail, making sure he took the girl to where he was supposed to, and he was running out of options to save her, they were almost at the drop point.

But as luck would have it he heard the one voice that he both wanted and didn't want to hear.

"Kohaku!" his sister cried.

He looked up. Although it pained him to see her distressed face he was happy, happy that at least he would be able to save one live from ending, the girl's life.

"Hey, Rin." he said in a whisper so that only she could hear.

"Huh?" she reasoned slowly awaking. "Are we there...." she asked with sleep in her voice.

"Yes, you see those people....they are going to take you to Sesshomaru." he said again keeping his voice low.

"They are?....But what about you? What will happen to Kohaku-kun if he does not take Rin with him?"

"That does not matter" he said still shocked that she cared for her abductor. He jumped out of the tree at the same time Sango swooped down.

"Kohaku..." she said as she got off Kirara.

"Who is that?" Kuwabara asked Miroku in a whisper.

"That is Sango's little brother, Kohaku." Miroku responded.

"Kohaku, do you still not remember who you are, who I am? Do you still work blind fully for Naraku....Please Kohaku...let me help you. Please come back to me." Sango said with tears in her eyes and trying very hard to keep her voice steady.

"Kohaku-kun, why does she cry?" Rin asked.

"Because....I am bad person..."

"Rin doesn't believe that." Rin said. "There's good in you, just like there is good in Sesshomaru-sama."

Kohaku looked back at the little girl, he didn't know why but he believed her words that there was still good in him, that there might still be hope. For some reason he trusted this girl, she was different for everyone else, and that made him trust her.

"I have to make this look believable, so hold on." he said in a even lower voice than before because the insects where not only a few paces behind him. With that said he charged at Sango, with his sickel.

Sango jumped back and for the first time noticed that Kohaku was carrying something. It was a little girl. "Miroku!" she called as she blocked another attack her brother threw. "Get the girl." Miroku notice what she was talking about and rushed into the battle only to have his sleeve cut by Kohaku's weapon.

Throughout all this Kuwabara was confused. Why was Sango fighting her kid brother, why is he attacking her, why is he carrying a girl on his back? But the time he had reached his 20th question the others had landed and were watching. Those in his group bore the same confused look, while Kagome and Shippo looked on with a sad expression.

"What the hell's going on here?!?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"That's Sango's brother, he's being controlled by Naraku." Kagome said sadly.

Kohaku was quickly losing this battle, 1. he didn't want to win and 2. he had to make sure Rin stayed on his back.

"Rin, I'm going to take a hit, then I'm going to leave you with that group." Kohaku said as he dodged Sango's weapon.

"But ho..." Rin started but never got to finish. Kohaku took a hit from hiraitotsu in his side and went flying threw Sango's group. He dismissed the pain and pried Rin's hands form around his neck. This caused her to go flying right into Kuwabara's stomach, making him fall to the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Kohaku clucked his sided as he picked up his weapon and prepared to attack but Sango had already taking up her weapon and was standing over him. With her eyes hidden by her bangs and her voice filled with hurt she spoke. "Kohaku, leave...."

Kohaku didn't move and just fixed a blank stare on her.

"Leave! Before I change my mind!" Sango yelled with her eyes full of tears and her voice cracking.

'Aneue...I'm sorry.' Kohaku thought as he turned around and ran way with the poisonous insects behind him.

"Kohaku-kun" Rin whispered sadly as she sat up on, the now unconscious, Kuwabara's stomach.

With Kohaku gone Sango's knees gave way under her as she watched her brother leave through tear blurred vision. "Kohaku...I'll get you back." she said as Miroku came to help her up and walked her back to the group.

"Now who is this little girl that has joined our group!" Botan said cheerfully, hoping to lighten the groups atmosphere.

Rin turned her head from the last place she had seen Kohaku, and with the same courage she always spoke with, she said, "I am Rin."

To say that Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were shocked would be an understatement.

_change of scenery: With Kikyo and Sesshomaru_

"What do you want?...." Kikyo said as she stared into Kanna's blank face. "Naraku must be after something if he sent his underlings out as a distraction." Still no response. "And I," Kikyo said as she drew an arrow and aimed. "Don't intend for him to get what he wants!" And with that she fired.

Her arrow in midair started to glow a bright white, but Kanna made no move. As the arrow approached she lifted her mirror to it's level and waited. When the arrow struck she was move back by the force a pace or two but when she looked up she was perfectly fine and the arrow was nowhere to be found.

"That will not work." she responded as she once again raised her mirror, but this time it started to glow. It appeared that Kanna was doing nothing but soon Kikyo felt the mirror effect.

'That girl....she's stealing my souls.' she thought. She tried to move by found it incredibly difficult, with her breath labored she drew an arrow to defend herself but her knees gave out under her weight and she fell to the floor. The last thing she saw before the world went black around her was Kanna stepping over her, towards her sister.

Kagura was having her own problems. As usually she was being used to test how strong Sesshomaru was, the problem with this was, that she had to put her life on the line to do this or risk greater punishment for disrespect Naraku's orders.

As Sesshomaru used his whip, she barley had time to avoid her death. She stood her ground, with a confident smirk, but her eyes showed that she was scared, this Sesshomaru saw, but did not stop. He would show her what it meant to challenge this Sesshomaru.

Both stood apart facing each other, waiting for the other to make a move. It was Kagura that moved first, she raised her fan, and began to call out her attack, but she never completed it, as Sesshomaru's hand captured her neck. His eyes narrowed at Kanna walked over, but made no intention of helping her sister.

Kagura gasped, the poison was taking its affect. She kept her face as indifferent as she could. "Would you really was time with me when your precious human girl is being taken to Naraku as we speak."

His eyes narrows but he spoke as if he had not heard her "Naraku, sent you" it was more of a statement than a question. She glared at him, and he continued, "...I see you are just his puppet. Tell him this, this Sesshomaru fears no one, and he will regret crossing my path." with that he dropped Kagura, whose hand immediately went to her throat. And without another word he left.

_change of scenery: Inuyasha_

With his early encounter with Hiei and Yusuke, Inuyasha had taken refuge in a near by tree watching and waiting for the others to come back. He'd never admit it, but he missed all of them Sango, Shippo, even Miroku. It wasn't just that, it was these new people, they seemed to be hiding things from them. Of course his group didn't spill out all of their own secrets but what they kept it was for a good reason.

Inuyasha sighed as he looked as the setting sun, it had been a long day and it appeared that it was going to be an even longer night. He shifted carefully on the tree branch as she looked down at his hand. He could fell it, his power, slowly receding, it would happen any time now. 'Of all the times I complained that I had told them, they where the ones that made thins night bearable.' he thought to himself. As if hearing his silent words, on the horizon, where small figures, but they where unmistakably his party.

He watched as they slowly landed. Both group got off what they where riding, and updated each other on what was new. But there was one more, a girl. She was talking animatedly with Shippo. Inuyasha, from his distance couldn't put his finger on who she was, but as they wind slowly changed directions, his quickly fading power picked it up. The smell of his brother was all around that girl, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was the human that traveled with Seeshomaru, Rin.

He jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully behind Shippo, "What the hell is she doing hear?!" he said pointing at her. Now with everyone's attention clearly on him, no one spoke.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Rin said in her most polite voice, with a sincere smile on her face.

"Inuyasha, she was being kidnaped when we found her." Sango said, with apparent sadness in her voice.

Weather Inuyasha noticed or not, was not apparent as he continued "I don't care, she can't stay!"

"Inuyasha! That's horrible of you!" Kagome said as she took a step towards him,

"She's just a little girl! You can expect her to wander out there by her self."

"Inuyasha...." Botan said. It was weird, everyone from her group was busy doing their own thing, and every one from Kagome's group was watching the fight, but no one noticed the change that was occurring.

"Feh, Her here is only going to bring problems. We don't need anymore problems." Inuyasha responded.

"She's staying. And that's it!"

"Inuyasha....." Botan said, she couldn't believe her eyes, he changed, he was completely different now. Slowly she walked up to him, and patted him on the head. This caught his attention, as well as everyone else's.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" he said as he pulled back.

"You're different. What happened to your ears?" she said as she pulled his now human ears.

Try to control his anger was a very hard thing and he was luck that Yusuke had pulled Botan away before he yelled at her for touching him.

"Wanna explain?" Yusuke said, from he had moved Botan to.

"Feh!"

And that's the end of the chapter....cheapy right? Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I lack motivation and time (both of which are important)....I really want to finish this story and I have a set up (basically) of how it supposed to end but I always go back and I think I could of done better...I want to hear if you people think I should rewrite this ( I hope not...it took long the first time...imagine a revision) but I want your opinion on this.

As always thank you guys for taking time to read and review. I'll do my very best to update as soon as possible. Thanks, bye.

PS Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!!!!


End file.
